Les opposées s'attirent
by LoufocaLaeti
Summary: Fiction abandonné, bourrer de fautes (écris durant de mes 10-14 ans) Histoire immature et sans intérêt d'une petite ados
1. Vacance de soulagement

**Chapitre 1- Vacance de souagement**

Hermione Granger 16 ans cheveux chataîns clair yeux noisette rentre tout juste de Poudlard heureuse de revoir ses parents mais présser de revoir ses amis la dernière semaine de vacances elle l'a passerait chez les Weasley accompagné de Harry, elle avait promit a ses deux meilleurs amis de les écrire même si elle partait en France en arrivant chez elle, elle prit sa valise et l'a montait dans sa chambre pour l'a vider et rangea la valise, elle soupira de soulagement tout en s'asseyant sur son lit elle était soulagé que cet année fut terminé de plus voir son pire enemis pendant 2 moi ce serai de merveilleuse vacance comme toujour elle n'avait pas arrêter de se prendre la tête avec Drago Malfoy et Pensy Parkinson qui commencer a vraiment l'énerver les autres ne fesait que de rigoler au remarque du jeune Serpentard, elle était bien triste de pensée a Drago et Pensy en se moment ou elle venait de retrouvait ses proches et son ilosement sa belle "chambre" elle était toujours assis sur son lit quand elle poussa un rire de voir une lettre apparaître un hibou sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre elle se disa "déjà ?" S'était une lettre de Ron Weasley l'un de ses meilleurs amis elle sourit puis s'avança a la fenêtre détacha la lettre de la pattes du hibou de Herold le hibou de la famille des Weasley elle prit la lettre ce rassis sur son lit ouvrit la lettre puis la lut

**_Hermione_**

**_Celà fait a peine une heure que nous somme chez nous de côté différents mais s'était pour te prévenirs que Harry sera chez moi tout l'été donc ne t'inquiète pas si tu recevra qu'une enveloppe a chaque fois mais il y aura deux lettre une de moi et une de Harry mais tu est intéligente je parie que tu l'a deviner avant que je te disent que tu recevera qu'une lettre enfin bref tu nous manque déjà, tu nous écrira comme tu l'a dis ? Ofet tu viens toujour la dernière semaine de vacance ? tu nous manque _**

**_Bisous_**

**_Ron et Harry _**

Elle souria puis prit un morceau de parchemin et sorti sa plume et leur réponda qu'elle viendrai et qu'elle leur écriverai qu'elle soit en France ou pas elle se rassois sur son lit puis écroula son corps sur le lit ses pieds au sol et soupira elle s'ennuyai elle se leva mit sa radio en marche pour écouter les nouvelle musique, elle se sneta inutile, elle commença a faire ses devoirs d'été elle commença par les métamorphose le plus facile qui fut pour elle, une vois d'en bas l'appelant pour se mettre a table elle posa sa plume elle regardait son mur puis souffla, elle n'aimer pas qu'on l'interompe quand elle travailler et surtout laisser son travail en cours elle descendit les escalier s'asseya sa place en face de sa mère Marie au bout de la table et a côté d'elle était son père Edward ils l'a regarda puis sourit

**Marie:** Alors Hermione tu est contente de partir en France ?

**Hermione:** Oh oui très heureuse mes amis m'envie ils aimeraient être à ma place

**Edward:** J'en suis sûre c'est un pays merveilleux

**Hermione: **Ah bon ! tu ai déjà y allez ?

**Edward:** Pas seulement on a vécus là bas quand tu était petite a tes 3 ans nous sommes rentré dans notre pays il nous manquer et toute la famille était en Angleterre, sinon tu as toujours d'aussi bonne notes a ce que j'ai put voir nous avons reçus une lettre 3 jours avant ton arriver et tu presque que A sauf en potions tu a un C

Hermione bessa la tête comme si elle venait de faire une grosse bétises elle conaisser beaucoup de chose en potion mais elle n'était pas vraiment qualée dans cet matière et comment apprendre avec un porfesseur qui déteste sa maison elle a beau être brillante mais le professeur Rogue se fiche de se qu'elle dit tout comme un autre Grymfondor il ne fait que de lancer des pic a Harry ce qui amuse beaucoup Drago Malfoy, elle releva la tête en direction vers son père qui l'a regarder pour savoir pourquoi une aussi basse comparer au autre

**Hermione:** Je suis extrément brillante je le sais même mes amis m'appelle quelque fois Miss je-sais-tout mais ce professeur ne m'interoge jamais quand je lève la main ou même pour les contrôle ils nous déteste je suis de la maison Gryfondor ce qu'il déteste étant directeur de la maison Serpentard mais celà ne m'empêche pas de réviser le plus possible pour lever ma note mais je pense savoir pourquoi j'ai une mauvaise note ma table est a un écart de Drago Malfoy mon enemis je le haïs plus que n'importe quoi tout comme mes deux meilleurs amis et je suis a cotés de Pensy Parkinson donc avec eux a mes côtés comment je peut me consentré j'essaye mais font tout pour que je me fasse remarquer et m'enlève des point

**Marie:** Ce que ton père voulait dire s'était juste savoir si tu avait quelque chose n'allait pas car l'année dernière tu avais eu un B+ mais pourquoi le professeur t'a mis a côté d'eux cet anné

**Hermione:** Il m'a vu aidé Harry a suivre pendant le cours et il voulait troubler une élève et trouver une sible pour faire descendre les Gryfondor

Ils finirent de manger leur repas jusqu'a la dernière bouché, Hermione débarassa son assiette puis fit la bise a leur parents en guise de bonne nuit puis elle monta les escaliers entra dans sa chambre prit une nuisette sa trouse de toilette et entra dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait pas loin de sa chambre elle prena une douche, prit une serviette l'a mit autour d'elle se lava les dents se brossa les cheveux se sécha le corp puis elle se méttait en nuisette prit sa brosse et sa brosse a dent les mit dans sa trousse de toilette prit ses affaire salle elle se dirigeait dans sa chambre mit ses affaire sale dans une banette de linge sale et mit sa trousse de toilette sur son bureau allumait sa petite lanpe de chevet et éteigna la grande lumière, elle tira sa couette vers elle entra dans son lit et mit sa coeutte sur elle et éteigna la petite lampe de chevet elle s'allongea sur le côté en regardant la fenêtre

Elle se posa beaucoup de question, comment va être la France, j'espère que je rencontrerai personne,les vacances vont bien se passé sans ce Malfoy et sa Parkinson et leur professeur Rogue, elle n'avait jamais pensée du mal d'un professeur elle s'étonna toute seule quand elle pensa sa elle fit une grimace sans ce voir dans un miroir étonné d'elle même elle adorai les études comment pouvait elle dire du mal d'un professeur de Poudlard si il le savais il lui en voudrais elle réfléchis et se dit qu'il le mérité qu'àprès ce qu'elle avait vécus toute une année au cours de potions au côtés de Malfoy et Parkinson s'été l'enfer pour elle, elle n'avais jamais imaginer sa une année entière a leur côtés ele voulait vomir rien qu'en pensant a ces deux là, elle se redressa regardaautour d'elle même si elle ne voyais rien dans le noir elle remit sa tête sur son oreiller rega le noir devant elle ses paupière commençer a faiblir elle essaya de les laisser ouvert mais rien a faire elle se fermait avec douceur et se perdait das son someil si léger et doux s'était comme un musique douce quand elle dormait beau a regarder

Le lendemain le soleil qui arriva sur le lit de Hermione a travers les rideau bleu de Hermione, le visage de la jeune demoiselle réyonnai a l'éclat du soleil elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux elle cligna des yeux avant de se redrésser pour s'éttirer elle souleva la couverture pour qu'elle puisse se lever elle sauta hors du lit puis sauta de joie car elle savais que juste àprès le petit déjeuner elle parter en France elle mit en route la radio elle ouvrit l'armoi choisi des affaire prit des affaire qui lui convenait un petit haut bleuou on vyais son nombrile ou on voyais son piercing avec une pierre violette et un jean taille basse, elle ouvrit la porte qui se trouvai au coin du mur a 3 mètres de son lit elle entra s'habilla et prit sa petite toilette du matin elle fit une petite coiffure un chignon qui lui allait a ravirent avec une pointe de maquillage du crayon noir et du masquara qui fit quand même son charme elle prit une valise autre qe celle pour aller a poudlard puis la remplis de vêtement de livre de parchemin pour écrire a ses amis et sa plume et ses devoirs d'école et sa trousse de toilette et sa trousse de maquillage et prit ses devoirs elle descendit sa valise en bas dans le salon ou elle voyait déjà une grosse valise elle savais que ses parents préparer toujour leur valise la vieille elle remonta dans sa chambre et vit un hibou elle savit que s'était pour elle Ron lui avait dis qu'il lui passerai le hibou de son frère Fred pour qu'elle envoie des lettre en première elle jeta un sort pour qu'il est la taille dans petit jouer moldu immobile elle le métta dans sa poche elle fesa son lit puis elle se mis à dansa quand quelqu'un entra dans sa chambre s'était ses parents il l'a regarda puis a son tour les regardait s'approcha d'eux

**Hermione:** Bonjour maman ! Bonjour papa !

**Marie:** Boujour ma chérie je vois que tu est en pleine forme et prête pour partir

**Edward:** bon on va prendre le petit déjeuner et on décolle pour l'aéroport

**Hermione:** Ok

Ils déjeuna tous, tous étant préparer elle eména bien évidement son chat patenrond ils prie les bagage les mit dans le coffre et partai pour l'aéroport pour l'avion qui paratit en France pendant le voyage elle écouta son mp4 et lisa la "_gazette du sorcier"_ qu'elle avit reçus par Ron ce matin pour qu'elle ne s'ennuie pas pendant le voyage et pour qu'elle soit au courrant de se qui se passait dans le monde du sorcier elle était assise sur un siège devant ses parents


	2. Rencontre sur la plage

**Chapitre 2- Rencontre sur la plage**

Arrivés en France 13 h Hermione et ses parents se dirigea vers l'hôtel ou il allez séjourné, ils entraient dans l'hôtel une hotesse leur donna deux clé une pour les parents et une pour Hermione 2 place maximum dans une chambre Hermione était dans la chambre 13 ses parents dans la 12 elle deposa sa valise sur son lit s'assis a coté de sa valise et écroula le haut de son corp sur le lit elle allait voir ses parents dans sa chambre qui vidaient leurs affaires dans une petite harmoire de leur chambre comme il rester pour un moi autant se mettre à l'aise , elle se dirigea vers sa mère qui la regarda un livre a sa main elle prit le livre

**Marie:** On est venus en vacance pour se reposer pas pour étudier si tu a pis ton argent va faire les boutique

**Hermione:** Non je vais juste changer de look pour cet été mais en septembre l'élève studieuse reviendra

**Marie:** Je veut bien mais qu'en septembre, il faut que tu t'amuse comme tu les jeune de tout âges fait toi des amis sans qu'il sage que tu est une sorcière brillante, prend sa 30£ en plus pour toi

**Hermione:** Mais j'ai déjà 100£

**Marie:** Ne discute pas je veut que tu t'amuse pour une fois

Elle récupéra son livre puis puis le posa sur son lit et partis en ville elle passa d'abord chez le coiffeure qui lui fesa un dégrader et un broching sans couper beaucoup car elle tenait a ses cheveux quand se fut fini elle paya et alla faire les boutique elle s'acheta un biquini noir, des mini jupe, des haut ou on voyait son joli piercing elle ne put s'empêcher de voir qu'il y avait une grande bibliothèque s'approcha et s'arrêta sec en se rapelant des paroles de sa mère en lui disant de s'amusan et qu'elle avait que l'élève studieuse reviendrai que en septembre, elle hésita puis se retourna pour aller dans sa chambre d'hôtel puis mit son biquinit une mini jupesnoir avec un haut ou on voyait son nombril et des chaussure a talon qu'elle venait d''acheter elle prit un sac dedans il y avait un livre et une serviette et un chapeau qui cachait ses yeux, elle prit le sac et se dirigea vers la plage qui était a quelque mètres de l'hotel elle posa sa serviette sur le sable doré elle enleva sa jupe et son haut elle se retrouva en biquini elle sorti le chapeau elle le mit sorti son livre et ne put s'en empêcher mais s'était sa nature elle s'allonga sur la serviette sur le le vente les coude sur la serviette le livre dans ses main ouvert et le lisait, un garçons blondd'un clair pur approcha du frisby demanda au autre qui y jouer si il pouvait être de la partis Hermione étant pas loin les entendait le jeune homme étant déjà bien bronzée il jouer merveilleusement bien au frisby hermione le regarda au coin de l'oeile sans se faire remarquer elle replongea dans son livre, il était 18 heures son portable sonnai il y avait de moin en moin de monde le jeune blond la regarda elle se redréssa et s'assis et réponda

**Hermione:** Oui

**Marie:** Ma chérie c'est maman je voulais juste savoir ou tu était tu nous a pas dis ou tu été partie

**Hermione:** Je suis a la plage tranquillemtn avec un li.... euh en train de bronzé

**Marie:** Encore un livre !

**Hermione:** Je suis désolé mais je ne peut pas m'en empêcher , j'adore lire c'est pas dema fautes

**Marie:** Je t'ai dis de faire connaissance avec les jeune de ton âges et de t'amuser avec eux

**Hermione:** Je sais maman, mais ave qui veut tu que je m'amuse je ne l'ai connais pas et puis qui voudrais s'amuser avec une fille qui se plonge dans ses livre

**Marie:** alors lache ton livre quand tu rentre je prend tout tes livre pour les journée le soir sa ne me dérange pas mais amuse toi c'est tout ce que je veut pour toi

**Hermioine:** D'accord je lache mon livre, a toute à l'heure

**Marie:** On mange a l'hôtela 19.30 le repas

Elle raccrocha puis souffla elle finissa sont chapitre puis mit son marque-page a sa page et ferma son livre le rangea dans son sac elle enleva son chapeau mit ses luinette de soleil s'alangea sur sa serviette sur le dos et bronza, le jeune garçns sorti de l'eau se dirigea vers ses amis secoua ses cheveux les goutes d'eau s'aparpillai sur ses amis ainsi que sur le copr de Hermione, elle sursotta puis se leva le garçons s'approcha de lui elle le regada dans ses yeux bleu océan pétillant elle se plongea dans ses yeux, il l'a regada dans ses yeux noisette avec une étincelle dans ses yeux elle lui sourit

**Drago (Steven):** Euh.. escuse moi

**Hermione (Elena):** Oh c'est rien tu t'appelle comment ?

**Drago (Steven):** Drag.... Steven et toi

**Hermione (Elena):** Hermio... Elénà je viens d'Angleterre

**Drago (Steven):** Moi aussi

**Hermione (Elenà):** Ah c'est marrant tu est ici depuis combien de temps ?

**Drago (Steven):** Hier soir juste en arrivant chez moi en rentran de mon école et toi ?

**Hermione ( Elénà) :** En début d'àprès midi vers 3 heures en rentrant chez moi hier j'ai fait ma valise

**Drago ( Steven):** Suis moi je vais te présenter les amis que j'ai rencontré toute à l'heure il sont sympas ce sont des français range tes affaire avant

Elle rangea ses affaire puis suivi le jeune blond qui l'emména vers les français tous les amis du jeune blond la regardai elle posa son sac a ses pied elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur le jeune blond

**Drago (Steven): **Je vous présente Elénà elle viens aussi d'Angleterre elle est arrivé en début d'àprès-midi, vers 13 heures, Elénà je te présente Olivia, Vincent, Romain et Estéban lui c'est un Espagnol

**Hermione (Elénà): **Salut, vous habitez ici ?

**Olivia:** Il y a que moi qui habite près de la plage les autres son un peut plus loin, j'adore tes cheveux

**Hermione (Elénà):** Oh, merci je viens de me la faire avnt de venir à la plage

Olivià était blonde cheveux courtet les yeux gris, Vincent était mince bruns comme les autres garçons d'ailleurs ils avait tous les yeus marrons sauf le jeune blond, elle les regardai avec un sourire elle avait trouver des personne avec qui elle pourait s'amuser sa mère avait raison en lachant son livre elle se trouverai des amis, son portable retentis ele soufla le sortai de son sac et répondit tout les yeus de ses nouveau amis était braquer sur elle

**Hermione: **Oui

**Marie:** C'est encore moi mon chou

**Hermione:** Que veut tu ?

**Marie:** TU est toujour avec ton bouquin ?

**Hermione:** Non maman je l'ai rangé !

**Marie:** Tant mieus mais il va falloir que tu revienne on va aller a table il est 19.30 h

**Hermione:** Ok, j'arrive

Elle racrocha puis inspira en regardant ces nouveau amis leur yeux signifiat des questions, elle bessa les yeux regardai sonportable dans ses main puis leva ses yeux vers ses amis

**OLivia:** Quest-ce qu'il y a ?

**Hermione ( Elénà):** Je dois retourner a l'hotel pour manger

**Drago (Steven): **Pourquoi il est quel heure ?

**Hermione: **19 h 30 mes parents vont me tuer si je me pointe pas

**Drago (Steven):** Oh merde moi aussi je vais me faire tuer on se dis a demain les amis sur la plage

**Olivia:** moi a 10 h je serai déjà là

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de remtte ses vêtemnt quel leur fesa la bise puis parti suivi de Drago

**Drago (Steven):** Tu est dans quel hotel ?

**Hermione (Elénà):** Celuis du Quebes chambre 13 j'ai une chambre appart sans mes parents et toi ?

**Drago (Steven):** C'est étrange moi aussi mais moi c'est la chambre 14, attend tu devrais remettre ta jupe et ton haut car je sais pas si tes parents te voiyent arrivé avec moi et que tu ai en biquini je sais pas se qu'il diront, enfin après tout je l'ai connais pas mais je dois dire que leur tête signifirons se qu'il pense

**Hermione (Elénà):** Oué c'est vrai. Elle remit sa jupe et son débardeur par dessus son biquini. Voilà on y va. Elle repartis avec Drago vers l'hôtel se plaça a la table de ses parents et Drago fesa de même mais dans une autre salle sa mère vut le garçons se placer de l'autre côté qui avait accompagné Hermione

**Marie:** Alors ? Qui est ce garçons ?

**Hermione: **Oh, je l'ai rencontrer sur la plage alors que je bronzée il m'a eclaboussé quand il a secouer ses cheveux et il m'a présenter quatre français et il viens aussi d'Angleterre

**Marie:** Tu vois que ton livre t'epêcher de rencontrer des gens

**Hermione:** Peut être mais je sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas donné mon vrai prénom car il vient d'Angletterre j'ai eu peur que quelqu'un de sa famillle me connaisse mais il me rappelle vaguement qualqu'un c'est étrange

**Edward:** Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'ai pas grave tu verrai si dans quelque chose c'est seulement une impréssion ou vraiment réelle et si ce n'est qu'une impréssionne donne leur ton vrai prénom

**Hermione:** Oui tu as surement raisons

Ils mangèrent tranquilement du côtés de Drago ses parents lui posait a son tour des quaestions sa mère était heureuse pour lui

**Lucius:** Alors mon garçons qui est la jolie jeune femme que j'ai vu a tes côtés quand tu est rentrer et elle t'as souris c'est une française ?

**Drago:** Oh, non elle viens d'Angleterre aussi je l'ai rencontrer sur la plage et j'ai aussi rencontrer quatre français que je lui ai présenter et elle viens d'arriver en début d'àprès midi

**Narcissa:** Je suis contente pour toi

**Drago:** Oui et elle a la chambre 13 la chambre qui est en face de la mienne et celle qui est a côté de la votre et la chambre de ses parents est a côtés de la mienne le 12

**Narcissa:** C'est génial Tu pourras la voir quand tu voudra, c'est chouette et on pourra rencontrer ses parents

**Drago:** Euh.... si...euh vous voulez

Hermione et ses parents se dirgai vers leur chambre puis suivi des Malfoy, Hermione écouta de la musique dans sa chambre de la musique moldu, Drago était en face de la chambre de Hermione se leva de son lit ouvrit sa porte et toqua à la porte de Hermione puis elle ouvrit il lui souria, elle lui rendit son sourire

**Drago (Streven):** Salut, heu sa va ?

**Hermione (Elena):** Salut oui et toi

**Drago (Steven):** Ba oué tu fais quoi ?

**Hermione (Elena):** je vide ma valise car je suis pas du genre a fouiller ma valise le matin pour trouver quelque chose et toi tu fesai quoi ?

**Drago (Steven):** Oh pas grand chose je lisai un magasine sur le Quidi... de foot

**Hermione (Elena):** Le foot vous avez quoi avec sa

**Drago (Steven):** Tu va peut être me prendre pour un raingard mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est le foot

Elle eut un petit rire s'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrer un garçons qui ne savais pas ce que s'était le foot pour les garçons le foot était pas qu'un loisir mais un sport unique au monde le meilleure et s'était le meilleure moyen de se défouler, elle le regarda dans les et vit qu'il était sincère son sourire s'éffasa de son visage elle se dit que ce n'était pas un garçons comme les autres elle le fit entrer dans sa chambre et elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvai s'assoir sur son lit , il s'asseya puis a son tour elle s'asseya en face du jeune blond

**Hermione (Elena):** Tu est sérieus quand tu ne connais stictement rien au foot ?

**Drago (Steven):** Oui

**Hermione (Elena):** Tu est bien le premier garçons que je rencontre qui ne connai rien au foot, pourtant tout les autres garçons rafollent du foot et tu voudrai y jouer c'est pour sa que u me demande ?

**Drago (Steven):** Non, c'est que Romain m'a demander de jouer avec lui pour demain

**Hermione (Elena):** Ah d'accord et tu me demande de t'aider pour t'expliquer les règle ?

**Drago ( Steven):** Oué

**Hermione (Elénà):** Ecoute je ne connais rien au règle je sais juste qu'il faut que tu prenne la ball et que tu la passe a tes coéquipié et que vous le méttiez dans le but, après si tu veut demain matin on ira à la bibliothèque pour trouver les règle a respecter

**Drago (Steven):** La bibliothèque je n'ai jamais mit les pieds même a mon école

**Hermione (Elena):** Ba il va falloir si tu ne veut pas te ridiculisé

**Drago (Steven):** Il va falloir y aller tôt pour pas que les français nous voyent entrer dans la bibliothèque juste pour savoir les règles du foot, tu reste pour combien de temps en France ?

**Hermione ():** Ok je reste pour un mois, tu me rapelle vaguement quelqu'un je sais pas qui mais quelqu'un

**Drago ():** A bon, mes cheveux sont lui clair d'habitude j'ai voulu les mettre un peu plus foncé pour cet été

Ils dicutèrent encore jusqu'a 01h du matin quand Hermione vit l'heure elle précisa l'heure a son amis qui se mit a rire puis partai dans sa chambre pour se coucher pour le lendemain pour être en forme ils devaient aller a la bibliothèque à l'ouverture a 9heures pour apprendre les règle du foot, se plongea dans son lit les lumières éteinte Hermione dans son lit se positiona sur le côté puis réfléchis elle se demandai pourquoi un garçons moldu ne savait rien du foot ou peut être était-ce juste une escuse pour parler avec elle ou s'était un sorcier cet pensé fut la meilleur s'était peut être un sorcier puisque qu'avant il l'avait dit Quid comme si il voulait dire quiditch c'est étrange je me demande si il est pas a poudlard c'est étrange je me demande comment je vais lui poser la question si il est a poudlard ses paupières se ferma délicatement puis elle tombit dans un profond someil, du côté de Drago lui s'injura de l'intérieur d'avoir fait une gaffe en disant quid il pensa a Hermione alias Elena " Elle est si belle elle ressemble a un ange mais les trait de son visage me semble familier peut être dans mes rêve non c'est imaginable qui pouvait elle être elle a dit que je lui rappelai vaguement quelqu'un mais qui il faudrai que je sache" pensait il mais il n'eut le temps de construire un plans pour le lendemain pour savoir pourquoi il rappellai quelqu'un a la jeune fille qu'il ferma ses paupières lourdeset tomba dans un profond someil.

_Fin de chapitre_


	3. Complicité incontrolable

**Chapitre 3- Complicité incontrôlable**

Le lendemain au réveil Hermione s'étira et ouvrit les elle avait l'impréssion qu'elle venait de se coucher elle repensait à la soirée d'hier, la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec Steven (Drago) elle se demandait si ses soupçons était vrai est-ce que Steven était un sorcier ? Ils fallait qu'elle attende qu'elle soit avec lui pour savoir mais elle allez attendre un peu car elle venait de le rencontrer ce serai un peu bizare elle se leva prit une toilette et s'habilla elle sortait de sachambre referma derière elle entra dans la chambre de ses parents qui était déjà réveiller leur dit bonjour et les prévena qu'elle serai à la plage toute la journé avec ses amis elle fit des bisous a ses parents en guise de bonne journée et sortai pour retourner dans sa chambre quand elle vit que la porte de son voisins d'en face était entre ouverte elle regarda la porte attentivement puis elle ouvrait sa porte pour y entrer elle fesait son lit quand elle entendit quelqun l'appellait se redressa pui sorti s'était sa mère pendant un instant elle avait cru que s'était le beau jeune blond qui l'avait appellait, sa mère l'avait appeller juste pour dire qu'ils irait au bowling pendant qu'elle sera à la plage elle devait juste être a l'hôtel à 19 h 30 pour le dîner elle se dirigea vers la porte numéro 14 elle frappa doucement à la porte en essayant de pas l'ouvrir elle passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la chambre du garçons et appellant le prénom du jeune blond elle vit sur son lit en train de dormir elle ne savait pas quoi faire elle sortit sa tête sursauta en se retourna elle vit une femme a la chevelure blonde avec de très beau yeux un visage lisse elle l'a regarda la femme posa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille lui sourit elle lui rendit son sourire elle enleva sa main de sa joue

**Narcissa:** Vous êtes surement la jeune fille que mon fils a rencontrer hier

**Hermione:** Oui je venais le chercher pour aller à la bibliothèque pour qu'il apprenne les règle du foot mais il dors encore je préfère le laisser

**Narcissa:** Mon fils à la bibliothèque quel changement, le foot ?

**Hermione:** Oui sa m'a étonner qu'il ne connaisse rie au foot alors que c'est un garçons tout les autres son accro a ce sport, moi personelement je n'aime pas il cours juste après une balle. Elle eut un petit rire

**Narcissa:** C'est un sport pour les fous

**Hermione:** Oui c'est sûre, à courir àprès une balle sa ne sert a rien enfin bon

**Narcissa:** Tu m'a l'air d'une élève brillante mais tu n'a aucun livre en ta pocéssion ?

**Hermione:** Oh oui c'est vrai que je le suis mais j'ai promis à ma mère de lacher mes bouquin pour m'amuser cet été car d'habitude je passe mon temps a étudier et à lire

**Narcissa:** Ta mère à raison tu est jeune il faut que tu t'amuse car sinon tu va passer pour une fille solitaire plonger dans ses livre, mon fil n'est pas très brillant mais j'éspère que tu lui détindra sur lui tu peut rentrer dans sa chambre sa ne le dérangera pas et si il râle dis lui que c'est moi qui t'a autorisé et quand il sera réveiller dis lui que nous somme partis visiter et qu'il garde son portable avec lui

Elle partis dans sa chambre Hermione ne voulant pas tellement le dérangé elle se tourna essayant de rentrer de la chambre du jeune homm e mais fit demi tour vers sa chambre et refit un demi tour et poussa délicatement la porte du jeune homme le voyant dormir elle voulait faire demi tour mais ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle allait passer sa journée avec lui,il lui plaiser sans savoir pourquoi plus elle s'approcha plus son coeur batter plus fort elle craigner sa réaction elle s'approcha de lui, son visage était engouffrer dans la tête d'oreiller elle vu ses beau cheveux blond la carrure de son dos qu'elle trouver beau elle pencha sa main sur son épaule quand il bouga elle éloigna sa main il était maintenant allongé sur le dos elle vit son beau visage qu'elle regardait avec adoration elle pencha sa main sur un de ses pectoraux elle l'a posa délicatement puis essaya de le réveiller elle le bascula de gauche à droite pour qu'il se réveille il n'ouvrit aucune paupière il ne bougeai pas elle souffla dans ses oreille il commença a se réveiller il ouvrit les paupière puis aussitôt les referma il eut juste le temps de voir les yeux de la jeune fille qu'il referma ses yeux elle approcha son visage a quelque centimètre de celui du jeune homme ces cheveux long tombaient sur le visage du jeune homme elle appelait le jeune homme pour qu'il se réveille, les cheveux de la jeune fille lui chatouiller en particulier le nez il se réveilla elle se redressa lui a son tour redressa regarda la jeune fille d'un regard suppris et mystérieus

**Drago (Steven):** Que fais tu là ?

**Hermione (Elena):** Je suis venus te réveiller ta mère m'a autorisé d'entrer et m'a charger de te dire qu'ils était partis visiter

**Drago (Steven):** Ok, bon on dois aller à la bibliothèque c'est sa il est quel heure

**Hermione (Elena):** 11h passé j'ai pas réussis a te réveiller avant

Ils se levà alla dans la salle de bain s'habilla puis ils allait à la plage pour la journée et retrouvèrent leur amis, Steven( Drago) lui avait rien appris sur le foot et ne savnt pas y jouer et leur disa qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y jouer et que s'était un truc de famille, les jours passé puis les semaine Steven (Drag) et Elena (Hermione) devenaient de plus en plus proche de jour en jour, Steven(Drago) était allongé sur son lit tout en réfléchissant que la fin du séjour avec la belle jeune fille allait toucher a sa fin dans deus semaines il était 1h du matin puis il lui vint une idée il enfila son maillot de bain puis sorti de sa chambre il tocka à la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille elle ouvrit puis la regarda, elle le regarda il avait son maillot de bain sur lui elle lui fit un grand sourire sans qu'il ai dit un mots elle compris qu'il voulait l'emener à la plage pour un bain de minuits elle le laissa entrer prit son biquini puis alla dans la salle de bain et le mis elle sorta de la salle de bain avec une serviette.

**Drago (Steven): **T'est prête

**Hermione (Elena): **Plus que prête

Elle éteigna la lumière de sa chambre ferma la porte derière eux puis il s'avança vers la sortie de l'hôtel dès que sortie il se dirigea vers la plage il lacha leur serviette sur le sable puis courrèrent pour se baigner, une fois dans l'eau un peu au loin Hermione était tenu par Steven(Drago) par la taille le noeu du dos du haut de maillot de bain se détacha elle le regarda il enleva ses main de sa taille puis détacha le noeu du coup du maillot de bain de la jeune fille et lacha le haut dans l'eau elle se colla contre le tors de Steven(Drago) ses seins collé contre le tors du jeune homme ses bras dans le coup du jeune homme elle se décolla du tors du garçons et se regardèrent dans les yeux ses bras toujour au coup du jeune homme, les lèvres du jeune hommes frollèrent celle de la jeune femme, elle mélangea ses lèvres a celle du jeune homme il l'embrassa dans le cou, ils enlevèrent tout deux leurs bas de maillot de bain qui dériva sur le sable et rejoingnit le haut de la jeune femme, il souleva la jeune femme qui elle entoura sa taille a l'aide de ses jambes il lui sourit il se pencha sur l'eau il lui dis "On fait quelque chose de mal" Elle n'avit rien répondut a cet remarque ils s'embrassèrent puis se mit complétement dans l'eau toujour attaché elle enleva ses jambes autour de lui se détacha de lui ormis ses lèvres au siennes il remontèrent a la surface ils séparèrent leur lèvres, elle replaça ces jambes autour de la taille de son partenaire il pénétra en elle il se mélangèrent ils mélangère leur lèves de nouveau et se laissa tomber dans l'eau et fit du vas et viens sous l'eau tout en s'embrassant ils s'éparèrent leurs lèvres et prit dans ses main la poitrines de la jeune femme ils remonta à la surface celà fesait bien 2h qu'il était dans l'eau leur affaires étant au bord sur le sable. Il l'a prit dans ses bras la tête de la jeune femme dans le cou du jeune homme elle embrassa l'épaule du beau blond puis le cou se qui lui fit sourire elle remonta jusqu'a l'oreille pour l'a mordiller puis continua son chemain tout en embrassant sa joue elle descendit sur ses lèvres qu'elle embrassa lengoureusement, les main du jeune homme caressa le corp fin de la jeune femme le dos, les bras,ses fesse et ses bras, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres se regarda dans les yeux puis se laissa glisser dans l'eau et s'embrassèrent de nouveau ils recommençaient le vas et viens sous l'eau, elle caressa le corp musclé de son partenaire à l'aide de ses mains fine et douce ils remontèrent se séparèrent puis se mit a rigoler tout en se regardant dans les yeux, ils se dirigea vers la plage ou il allongea la jeune femme sur le sable humide il se mit sur son corp et recommençèrent le vas et viens tout en l'embrassant dans le cou et pencha sa tête vers l'arière et mit ses main sur le dos de son partenaire tout en continuant elle entra ses ongles dans la peau du jeune homme ce qui plaisa au jeune blond elle laissa partir des petit cris de sa bouche il prit les main de sa partenaire qui était sur son dos puis les posa rapidement sur le sable tout en tenant les poignet avec toute sa force puis s'arrêta se rhabillèrent puis rentra à l'hôtel main dans la main il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et invita la jeune femme a entrer elle repartis dans sa chambre pour chercher sa nuisette bleu clair la plus courte l'a posa sur le lit puis ils prit une douche ensemble sortit de la douche ils se séchèrent lui se mettait en boxer et elle mit la nuisette qu'elle avait apporté de sa chambre ils s'allongèrent sur le lit la tête sur le tors du beau blond s'endormi tout deux 8.30 arriver il ouvrit les yeux réveilla la jeune femme puis lacha la jeune brune pour qu'elle aille se coucher avant que l'un des deux parents de la jeune femme ne vit l'absence de celle ci les parents de Steven(Drago) se levant tôt aussi ils se levèrent puis s'embrassèrent et la jeune femme partis avec son maillot de bain et sa serviette se plongeai dans le lit a peine elle ferma les yeux qu'elle tomba dans un profond someil du côtés de Steven (Drago) lui aussi se métta dans son lit et a peine les yeux fermer il s'evada dans un profond someil.

11 h la mère de Hermione entra et vit qu'elle dormais toujour aussi profondément et s'était la même chose du côté de Drago elle referma la porte en même temps et rigolèrent

**Narcissa:** Je sais pas ce qui ont fait cet nuits mais il sont rentrer tard

**Marie:** Oui toujour profondément endormie, je préfére qu'elle s'amuse qu'elle reste plonger dans ces bouquin sans rien faire de son été

**Narcissa:** Oui elle me l'a dis, mais c'est sûre

Les deux femme descendèrent tout en discutant les heures passer il se réveillai toujours pas 16h arriva Drago commença a se réveiller il s'étira puis bayait il se leva ils avait encore les marque des ongles de la jeune femme qu'elle avait enfoncé dans le dos puis il s'habilla et sortait et entra dans la chambre de la jeune brunes il s'asseya a côté d'elle il l'a regarda dormir quand elle ouvrit les yeux le jeune homme approcha ses lèvres de celle de la jeune femme un long baiser du matin ou plutot de l'àprès midi elle se leva prit des affaires et s'habilla dans la salle de bain de peur que l'un de ses parents déboule puis elle rejoind son beau blond il l'a pris dans les bras et lui disa de jolie mots dans son oreille "Je t'aime" ils s'embrassèrent

**Drago (Steven):** Je pense que devant nos parents on va pas trop montré notre amour

**Hermione (Elena):** ma mère sa la dérangerai pas mais mon père c'est une autres histoires

**Drago (Steven):** J'ai passé une nuit inoubliable avec toi

**Hermione (Elena):** Moi aussi jamais je pourrais oublier ce moment de pur bonheur passé avec toi

ils sortèrent de la chambre tout en se donnant la main ils descendit les escalier arriver en bas ils se lachèrent leur parents ayant déjà déjeuner ils déjeunèrent ensemble puis remontèrent ils mit leur maillot de bain puis alla à la plage rejoindre leur amis les français ils s'assirent sur le sable à coté et en fac des français en face il y avait Romain et Olivia à côtés de Steven(Drago) il y avait Florian et à côté de Elena(Hermione).

_Fin de chapitre_


	4. Identité révélé

**Chapitre 4- Identité révélée**

Tous assissur le sable chaud Romain et Olivia en face de Steven(Drago) et Elena(Hermione) acoté de la jeune femme se trouve Vincent et a cotés du jeune homme se trouve Florian, tous ensemble discute de tout et de rien le soleil brillait de mille éclats, les deux amoureux avait dévoiler a leurs amis qu'ils sortait ensemble leur amis était heureux pour le petit couple ils se dirigea tous dans l'eau ce qui fit sourire les deux tourtoreaux 1heures plus tard ils sortaient tous de l'eau en rigolant il s'asseya sur leur serviettes puis commença à parler

**Olivia:** tu va à quel lycée Elena ?

**Elena:** En Angleterre

**Romain:** Oué mais est-ce que votre lycée est loin ou vous êtes peut-être dans le même sans que vous vous avez aperçus

**Steven:** C'est impossible mon lycée n'est pas un lycée comme les autre

**Elena:** Le mien aussi et il est assez loin je passe la journée dans le train je pars a 11h et j'arrive a 19h

**Olivia :** Ok et toi Steven ?

**Steven:** Moi c'est pas loin de Dafftown et le nom de mon école n'est pas courant

**Elena:** Comme moi c'est bizarre, attend c'est quoi le nom de ton directeur

**Steven:** Professeur Dumbeldore pourquoi ?

Elle se leva brusquement en le regardant dans les yeux il lui tena la main

**Elena:** DRAGO MALFOY !

A son tour il se leva rapidement se tenait toujours les mains

**Steven:** HERMIONE GRANGER !

ils se regarda droit dans les yeux avec dégout ils regardèrent leur mains ils se lacha les mains violament ils se regardait dans les yeux la haine dans les yeux des deux élèves de Poudlard

**Vincent:** Attend je comprend pas vous, vous connaissez ? Et c'est qui Drago et Hermione ?

**Hermione:** Oui on se connais et je sais pas pourquoi je 'ai pas donner mon vrai prénom et lui aparement aussi n'a pas donner son prénom

**Olivia:** Donc toi c'est Hermione je trouve sa plus jolie et lui c'est Drago je préfère aussi donc on dirait que vous êtes pas content de savoir la vrai identité

**Drago:** On est les pire ennemi de notre école

**Hermione:** Vous voulez savoir pourquoi il n'a pas voulu jouer au foot c'est qu'il ne connais rien de tout sa

**Drago: **Et elle, elle adore étudier dans ses bouquins

**Olivia:** Ok vous allez vous assoir on va jouer au frisby ou au vollet ball vous pourrez vous défouler

**Florian: **Alors ils sont plus ensemble ?

**Romain:** Réfléchis idiot

Ils s'asseyèrent, Hermione au côté de Olivia et Drago au côtés de Romain et Vincent, un silence régnait entre les amis les français se regardèrent d'un air inquiet, quand a Hermione et DRago ils se regardait droit dans les yeux la douceur dans les yeux de la jeune femme s'effacer remplacer par la haine, la joie des yeux du homme se remplaçait aussi par de la haine, Hermione se leva d'un bond regarda ses amis leur souria puis se figea sur le regard noir de Drago

Hermione: Désoler mais je vais y aller pour aujourd'hui je dois envoyer des lettre a mes amis de mon école je devais le faire depuis longtemp ils vont m'en vouloir je reviendrai demain

**Olivia:** Ok a demain alors

Drago se leva d'un bond lui aussi croisa ses bras sur son ventre la noirceur de ses yeux avait disparus

**Drago:** Moi aussi je vais y aller je dois me reposer

**Romain:** Te reposer mais vous êtes arriver a 16.30 et il est 18.00

**Drago:** Je vais me préparer pour le repas avec mes parents

Hermione et Drago fit la bises a leurs amis puis ils partèrent dans la même direction ils passèrent dans une ruelle sombre et froide, Hermione eut un frissons et se frotta les épaules Drago vit sont frissons il était tenté de s'embrasser, il l'a prit par la taille la dirigea contre un mur prit ses main et les posa violament contre le murs ses bras était coller contre le murs, il tena ses main colla son corp contre celui de la jeune brunes a sa grande surprise elle se laissa faire il posa ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune femme elle participa a ce baiser elle ferma les yeux la chaleur monter en elle, il lacha un de ses bras qu'elle laissa contre le mur, puis il sorti un bout de parchemin de sa poche de short de plage puis le déposa dans la main de la jeune fille, la jeune femme ferma doucement sa main il lacha ses mains qu'elle baissa le long de son corp il se décolla du corp de Hermione puis se sauva en diection de l'hôtel, elle ouvrit doucement les yeux il était déjà parti elle ouvrit le parchemin et le lut

_**Hermione**_

_**Je suis désoler de te dire celà mais je crois que mon coeur bat pour le tiens sa n'aurais jamais arriver si j'aurais su dès la première fois que s'était toi, mais j'ai adorer passé mon séjour en France avec toi et j'ai connût l'autre Hermione qui se cacher en toi.**_

_**Drago**_

Elle referma le parchemin le mit dans sa poche de son short puis marchai doucement vers l'hôtel tout en réfléchissant, "Comment j'ai put ne pas le reconnaître un blond il a juste dorée ses cheveux quand j'ai vus sa mère et ses cheveux j'aurai du le reconnaître si j'aurai aperçus son père j'aurai su que s'était Drago mais j'ai aussi découvert un autre Drago mais je ne peut pas l'oublier et la nuit que j'ai passer avec lui il est tellement beau comment vais-je résister il faudrai que je lui parle" Elle entra dans l'hôtel monta les escalier juqu'au premier étage a peine arriver au premier étage que sa mère l'intersepta pour lui parler

**Marie:** Bonne nouvelle pour toi au mange avec la famille de ton ami

**Hermione:** Hein ?

**Marie:** Ne t'inquiète pas Narcissa et moi avons décidé de manger entre adulte et vous vous serrez a une table tout les deux peut loin de nous, tu est contente ?

**Hermione:** Oh, super, vraiment. Elle ne pouvait réagir elle se sentai sale.

Elle entra dans sa chambre sorta le parchemin le mit dans une petite boite prit une douche s'habilla d'une mini jupe blanche avec un débardeur blanc puis elle boucla ses cheveux, Drago de son côté prit aussi une douche metta un autre short de plage blanc avec des fleur rouge avec un débardeur blanc, Marie et Narcissa Frappa a la porte de leur enfant Hermione ouvrit et referma la porte derière elle, Drago ouvrit la porte a son tour et referma la porte aussi, ils descendirent pour rejoindre les deux hommes qui attendait en bas elle sortaient tous pour le restaurent ils entrèrent et demanda 6 place avec une table pour deux et une autre pour quatres il se plaçèrent les parents ensemble et les deux jeune ensemble, ils se regarder tout deux ne disant rien il commença a parler mais en même temp.

**Hermione et Drago:** Je voulais te...

**Hermione:** ...Parler, commence

**Drago: **Honneur au fille

**Hermione:** Je sais pas trop enfet je sais pas trop je voulais te parler mais

**Drago:** Alors je commence, c'est a propos de hier ?

**Hermione:** Non, c'est que nous étions les pires ennemies je comprend pas si on doit s'éviter ou faire comme si on n'avait jamais été énnemi et si on n'avais su dès le premier jour qui ont été je pense que nous ne serons jamais rapproché comme sa et je dois dire que j'ai adorer passer des journé entière avec toi

**Drago:** Je dois dire que moi aussi j'ai adorer et si s'était a refaire même en sachant que tu est Hermione je le referai et je ne suis jamais rester autant en bon terme avec une fille

**Hermione: **Tu oublie Pensy sa fait bien 5 ans que tu est avec elle et tes gorilles

**Drago:** Attend Pensy me colle et Crabbe et Goyle m'étouffe mais serai tu jalouse de Pensy

**Hermione:** Alors là pas le moins du lui fit un sourire. Pourquoi le serais-je ?

**Drago:** Je sais pas trop enfet, sinon on fait quoi de notre situation c'est qu'on été ensemble et d'une seconde a l'autre il n'y a plus rien

**Hermione:** On n'a jamais dit que s'était fini. Elle lui fit un sourire coquin. Peut être que toi tu...

**Drago:** Non, je n'ai rien dit non plus, mais je suis un Serpentard et toi une Gryfondor

**Hermione:** Ils faut vraiment qu'on parle sérieusement car je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler avec un Serpentard sans me disputer

**Drago:** Pourtant tu l'a fais durant un moins et demain tu pars et tu commence a t'emporter

**Hermione:** Ok je préfère passé une bonne soiré que de me disputer

**Drago: **Oui et il faudrait aussi parler de se qui s'est passé hier

**Hermione: **Si tu veut savoir si s'était volontaire je vais te répondre avec un grand Oui et je ne le regrette pas même si je l'ai fait avec Drago Malfoy

Drago était choqué des paroles prononcé par la jeune brune, sa lui fesait plaisir d'un côté car elle ne le regretter pas mais choqué car il croyait qu'elle regretterai en sachant que s'était lui mais non, il l'a regardai mais ce demander si les autres élèves de Poudlard le savait comment ils réagiraient, Pensy le saurait tout les coup puisqu'elle avait dis qu'elle le surveillerai mais bon le repas fini ils sortaient puis marchaient tranquilement avant de rentrer à l'hôtel sans dire un mots arriver à l'hôtel ils se sérra dans les bras

**Hermione:** On se revera plus vite que tu ne le pense, tu c'est dans quel école je suis je crois. Elle fit un sourire sur le coin de ses lèvres

**Drago: **T'inquiète pas et fait un bon voyage, oh et je veut pas t'inquièter mais Pensy est une vrai vipère quelque fois on surveille les autres Serpentard pour pas qu'il bascule du bon côtés mais je pense qu'elle ma surveiller donc comme c'est une commaire elle le dirai au autres

Elle lui fit signe de la tête puis rentra dans sa chambre sortit des affaire pour le lendemain elle prit sa baguette magique pour y ranger ses affaire un peu partout quand elle eut fini elle prit un bout de parchemin avec une plume et écris une lettre

**_Drago _**

**_J'ai passé de merveilleuse vacance a tes côté sa parraît bizare mais c'est le cas, c'est passé bien trop vite pour moi mais je sais qu'en entrant à Poudlard on redeviendra des ennemis peut être qu'on se détestera moin mais il faudra faire attention a Pensy comme tu me l'a dis, mais s'était pour te dire au revoir le Drago que j'ai connu me manquera. Sur le parchemin que tu m'a donné tu m'a ecris que ton coeur batter pour le mien, je crois que moi aussi sans savoir pourquoi, je crois que je t'aime _**

_**Hermione **_

Elle plia le parchemin et le rentra dans une enveloppe puis elle sorti de sa chambre elle ouvrit la porte de chambre de Drago il dormait profondément elle déposa l'enveloppe sur la petite table a côté puis elle partai et referma la porte et repartai dans sa chambre elle ferma la porte puis elle réecris une lettre

**_Ginny_**

**_Je suis désoler de n'avoir pas écris avant tu dois m'en vouloir surtout les garçons mais j'ai quelque chose de très très important à te dire tu est ma meilleure amie et tu est une fille tu comprendra surment et ce n'est pas un truc a raconter au garçons quand j'arriverai chez toi je te dirai tout, tu me manque beaucoup les vacance était surper je suis fait des amis sympas j'ai lacher mes livres pour les vacance. je te raconterai tout quand on se verra Gros bisous_**

**_Hermione_**

Puis elle écriva une seconde lettre

**_Harry et Ron_**

**_Vous devez m'en vouloir de ne pas vous avoir écris mais j'était trop occupé, les vacance en France ont été merveilleuse c'est si beau j'ai rencontrer des personne avec qui je suis rester pendant tout le mois ils sont gentil vous me manquer beaucoup j'ai hâte de vous revoir je vais demander a mes parents si il peuvent me déposer a Londre deux semaine avant la rentrée comme sa on restera plus longtemps ensemble avant de reprendre les cours, je vais peut être vous surprendre en vous disant que je suis pas préssée de reprendre les cours pour une raison Pensy et les autres enfin bref je viens de demander a mes parents et il me deposera au chaudron de baveur il faudra juste que ton père vienne me chercher. Bisous à vous deux_**

**_Ps: Désolez d'envoyer les lettres si tard_**

**_Hermione_**

Quand elle eut fini elle prit l'hibou qu'elle avait figé en miniature et annula le sors en accrochan les deux lettre a la pattes du hibou puis ouvrit la fenêtre et il s'envola jusqu'au Terrier elle rangai sa plume et ses parchemin dans sa valise elle sortai son livre de potion pour faire ses devoirs sans succès elle détester le professeur et les potion n'était pas trop son truc. Du côté de Drago lui il se réveilla n'arrivant plus a dormir il se leva sans voir la lettre sur la commode il sortai dans sa chambre quand il entendit d'une voix famillière " J'en ai marre !" il ouvrit la porte qui était en face de lui et vit la jeune fille s'acharné sur un bouquin elle devait probablement faire ses devoirs pensait il, il s'approcha d'elle, elle tourna la tête vers le jeune homme sans dire un mot il regarda le bouquin s'était le livre de potion les devoirs du professeur Rogue lui il adorer cet matière il était même très fort il tourna sa tête et regarda la jeune femme en nuisette regarda ces yeux noisette puis l'aida a faire le devoirs de potion, quans se fut finis elle se leva passe devant Drago et senti son parfum elle rangea son livre et remercia Drago elle s'approcha de lui voulant le remercier mais aucun mots ne put sortir de sa bouche elle resta devant lui elle lui sourit en guise de remerciment il compris et lui renda son sourire il metta sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille en poussant vers lui elle était maintenant contre son tors, tout le monde dormai sauf eux qui se désirer sans le dire à l'autre, il pencha sa tête vers elle colla ses lèvres contre celle de la jeune brune elle mit ses bras dans le cou du jeune homme il l'a mit sur le lit et se mit dessus il lui enléva sa nuisette il l'embrassa dans le cou puis descendit, elle l'arrêta il l'a regarda ils se leva il commença a partir elle le rattrapa par la main il tourna la tête ete l'a regarda d'un regard qui lui demandé pardon elle lui sourit et lui montra son maillot de bain il lui sourit elle metta vite fait son maillot de bain lui metta son maillot de bain dans sa chambre puis ils sorti avec deux serviette arrivé a la plage ils posa leur serviette puis marcha main dans la main le long de la plage au bord de l'eau puis ils s'assirent en face de l'eau et commença a discuter. il est 2h du matin il n'était pas du tout fatigué.

**Drago:** Ils faudrai vraiment qu'on en parle de ces geste depuis hier soir

**Hermione:** Oui, mais c'est incontrolable

**Drago:** Quand je te vois je me sens obliger et le désir de te prendre dans mes bras et j'arrive pas a me contrôler et je sais pas comment je vais faire a Poudlard, je pense qu'on va devoir faire semblant de se détester

Hermione et Drago se leva puis commencèrent a se lever et refit des vas et viens sur le sable pendant 2 heure ils remetta leur maillot de bain s'allongea sur le sable et s'endormis 8.00 du mation le jour commencer a réveiller les deux jeune amoureux la lumière du jour blanche la mer avait monté une grande vague tomba sur les deux tourtoreaux d'un bon ils se redressèrent puis se leva ils prit leur serviette qui était un peu plus loin se sécher il prit ses épaules et la tourna en face de lui descendit le long de ses bras puis tena les mains de la jeune brune il l'a regardit dans les yeux.

**Drago:** Je pense que se serai mieux de rester... enfin tu vois

**Hermione:** Oui je pense aussi on a qu'a dire que s'était un divertisement

**Drago:** Oué, car sinon se sera un amour impossible mais j'ai quand même peur de te perde

**Hermione:** je pense qu'il faut arrêter là avant que sa n'aille trop loins, on redeviendra ennemis a Poudlard

**Drago:** Tu c'est en dehors des autres on peut rester ami, en dehors de tout les élèves de Poudlard

**Hermione:** Ginny elle le saura elle je lui dis tout elle c'est tout même plus que Ron et Harry elle ne cafte rien

**Drago:** Ok, elle a de la chance de t'avoir. Il sourit.

Ils continuaient a marché tranquilement pendant que leur parents les chercher, arriver à l'hôtel Narcissa et Marie se jeta sur eux et serrer leur enfant dans leur bras, elles les lachèrent

**Narcissa:** Mon dieu Drago tu m'a fais une de ces peur

**Drago:** Oh, désoler je voulais pas t'inquieter

**Marie:** Tu te rend pas compte la peur que j'ai eut

**Hermione:** Ce n'était pas mon intention

**Narcissa:** Maintenant vous allez nous espliquer

**Hermione****:** On est parti tôt ce matin pour aller une derniere fois a la plage comme

**Drago:** Comme c'est son dernier jour ici même si on est dans la même école mais c'est une Gryfondor et moi un Serpentard, et tu c'est aussi bien que moi que les Serpentard ne peuve voir les Gryfondor au début on ne s'avais pas reconnu ce n'est que quand on a découverd dans quel école enfin voila

**Narcissa: **Ok mon chéri on vous laisse un peu et après elle doit y aller

Hermione se tourna pour faire face au jeune homme et lui de même ils se regardèrent dans les yeux

**Drago:** Je sais s'est étonnant mais a ma mère je lui dit tout sans aucun mensonge, et je voulais te dire que maintenant tu peut aller avec qui tu veut tu peut même sortir avec Weasmoche, maintenant je vais devoir te détester mais sache que j'ai adorer cet été. il l'embrassa sur le front elle lui sourit

**Hermione:** Ok toi aussi

_Fin de chapitre_


	5. Etrange réaction

**Chapitre 5- Étrange réaction**

La mère de la jeune fille s'approcha puis l'emporta, Hermione alla dans la chambre 13 rangea ses affaires dans sa valise puis descendis une fois que la chambre fut vidé elle rejoignit ses parents et partait à l'aéropord pour l'Angleterre arrivé ils prit leur voiture qu'ils avait laisser sur le parking ils mit leur valise dans le coffre et pris la route pour le camping, elle tenait un bouquin dans ses main elle fit plongeai dedans tous ce que ses parents lui disait était une sourde musique comme si elle été seule au monde avec ce livre qui raconter une merveilleuse histoire pour elle, elle repensait a ses vacance passé avec Drago Malfoy elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncé a Ginny et comment allez t'elle le cacher a Ron et Harry comment ils allez réagir si elle leur disiez il fallait le dire a Ginny qui l'a comprendrai et elle ne dirai rien mais il y avait aussi Pensy Parkinson qui surveiller bien "son" soit disant Drago elle a des yeux partout surtout quand il s'agit de moi ou de Drago elle me hais tellement qu'elle crois je veut lui piqué Drago pour qui elle se prenait cette Pensy Parkinson mais a croire que la jeune femme devenait jalouse de cette diabolique fille alors qu'avec Drago il avait conclus de rester des ennemis et que cet été n'était qu'une divertissement, mais elle lui avait écris cet lettre Arrivé au camping ils se dirigeai vers le chalet avec le numéro 13 qu'il avait louer et déposa leur valise et s'installa pour 2 semaine, du côté de Drago ils retourna dans sa chambre pour y faire sa valise quand il vit une lettre sur la petite table l'a mit dans sa poche puis finissais sa valise et quitta l'hôtel ses parents lui réservaient une surprise car il l'emmenai dans un camping sans que le jeune le savent il arrivèrent puis se dirigea vers le chalet qu'il avait louer avec le chiffre 14, Hermione elle eut fini de défaire sa valise et se mit sur la table de dehors avec une plume et un parchemin et écriva une lettre a Ginny

_**Ginny**_

_**Il faut vraiment que je te parle c'est vraiment urgent dans deux semaine on se voit je te raconterai tous je viens d'arriver au camping c'est un truc moldu, ce que je te dirai il faudra en parler a personne même pas a Harry et Ron c'est Très Très Très importants enfin bon j'espère que les deux semaine vont passée vite j'ai hâte de te raconter ce que j'ai a te dire et tu me manque énormément. Bisous**_

_**Hermione**_

Elle attacha la lettre a la patte de l'hibou et je le laissa s'envoler jusqu'au Terrier j'attendais patiament sa réponse mais rien alors je me leva m'avançà pour sortir du terrain du chalet j'allai commencer a me promener quand un jeune blond s'approcha de moi en prononçant mon prénom je leva la tête et vit que ce jeune homme n'était autres que Drago Malfoy il venait d'arriver il me sourit et je lui rendait son sourire il me regarde dans les yeux et moi je fait de même que ses yeux sont beau un bleu océans j'ai l'impréssion d'être encore en France l'hibou arriva avec la lettre je quitta Drago des yeux pour ouvrir et lire la lettre

_**Hermione**_

_**Si s'est tellement urgent alors j'ai hâte d'être dans deux semaine tu m'a beaucoup manquer j'ai hâte de partager ton secret avec toi je serai la si tu a besoin de te confié et ne t'inquiète je ne raconterai rien a mon frère et Harry sa restera entre nous pour le moment Ron est insupportable avec moi vivement que tu vienne il aura peur de nous, non je rigole je me demande si la chose si urgente a un rapport avec un garçons sans doute on est au mois d'août alors sa va passé très vite les deux semaine pour le moment Harry et Ron ne savent pas quoi te répondre mais ils t'embrassent et tu leur manque. Bisous**_

_**Ginny**_

elle rangea la lettre dans l'enveloppe puis elle entra dans le chalet et se dirigea vers sa chambre et mit la lettre dans le meuble elle regarda par la fenêtre Drago était toujours la il s'était assis sur la chaise ou était Hermione en l'attendant comme si il avait quelque chose a lui dire elle sortis du chalet et se mit en face du jeune homme il se leva et ils était presque collait l'un contre l'autre elle inspira et recula d'un pas il sourit

**Hermione:** Que fait tu là ?

**Drago:** Tu vois j'en c'est rien je croyais rentrer bien chez moi quand je suis arriver ici

**Hermione:** Mais on avait prévus de se détester pas de se rapprocher

**Drago: **Je sais mais on a qu'a pas arrêter de se discuter et la haine reviendra

**Hermione:** Pas bête

**Drago:** C'est normal sa viens de moi

**Hermione:** Parce que tu crois que toute les bonne idée viennent de toi non arrête laisse moi rire

**Drago:** Je crois que sa va être plus facile que je ne croyais tu t'énerve facilement

**Hermione:** Sa fait 5 ans que je m'énerve comme sa juste ne serais-ce qu'une parole de toi

**Drago:** Je sais mais c'est normal tu désire tellement mon corps

**Hermione:** J'arrive pas a être dégouter de toi

**Drago:** Moi non plus, bon a plus on réesseyra demain

Il retourna a son chalet, la semaines passa très vite ils ne s'éttait plus reparlait ils devait se détester dans la logique, elle pensa beaucoup a Ginny elle lui manquer ainsi que les garçons elle voulaient absolument lui parler, il fallait qu'elle sorte avec quelqu'un pour l'oublier et pour qu'il la haïsse pour que tout redevienne comme avant les jour passée plus vite qu'elle ne pensait dans deux jour elle devait partir elle parta se promener dans la forêt qui était juste a côté elle s'assis par terre contre un trond d'arbre puis sorti son livre du sac qu'elle avait emporté elle s'endormi, Drago commeca a se promener et entra dans la forêt. Hermione se réveilla puis se leva la nuit était tomber il était 20 h elle rangea son livre puis se leva quand elle entendit des bruits elle se tourna elle commencer a avoir peur deux silhouette s'approchai d'elle son coeur batter de plus en plus fort de peur elle put voir les voir deux personne 18 ans environs mince commencer a s'approcher d'elle a la toucher elle recula mais l'un des deux l'a tenna elle avait de plus en plus peur elle cria pui le premier metta sa main devant sa bouche pour que personne ne l'entende. Drago entendit un crie de fille ils se dirigea vers le cris puis arriva vers eus se cachant derière un arbre pour voir qui été en train de s'agréssé il vit que cette jeune essayer de se défendre mais il l'a bloquer suand il regarda bient il vit que s'était Hermione il s'approcha de celui qui l'a toucha le tappa l'épaule il se retourna Drago lui fit un coup de point sur la figure il se tourna vers Hermione et regarda l'autre dans les yeux et s'enfuya avec son amis, il l'a prit dans les bras en s'sseyant en même temps des larmes tombaient de ses yeux il l'a tena 10 minutes plus tard elle se leva il se leva a son tour elle essuya ses larmes

**Hermione:** Voilà c'est sa le monde moldu et encore sa ce n'est rien ma cousine s'est violée

**Drago:** Violée ?

**Hermione: **un ou plusieur homme l'agresse pour coucher avec elle sans qu'elle donne son avis donc il lui fait l'amour avec violance

**Drago:** Quel horreur

**Hermione: **Je... je te remercie beaucoup d'avoir intervennu

**Drago:** Même si on a décider de se détester a nouveau et qu'on s'évite je ne laisserai jamais personne te violer ou t'agrésser car je beoin de toi pour qu'on s'entre-tue sinon je m'enuirai à Poudlard.

Il lui fit un sourire puis ils rentrèrent chacun dans leur chalet. la derniere semaine passé a une vitesse grande elle ne fit pas aurevoir a Drago et reparter chez elle puis préparer sa valise et parti au chaudron de baveur et s'asseya au bar en attendant Mr. Weasley, il entra et l'a rejoignit et parti a l'aide de la poudre de cheminette et arrivèrent au Terrier un poignée de tête rouce et un brun était devant la cheminé et l'acceuiler avec joie elle avait un grand sourire elle disa bonjour a tous les umeau ses meilleurs amis Harry ron et Ginny puis a Mrs. Weasley je leur fit tous une bise puis elle montait avec Ginny dans sa chambre pour poser ma valise et lui parler mais Ron et Harry nous suivit alors on discuta tout les 4 et j'attendit que Ginny et moi soit toute les deux pour lui parlait de ce qui c'est passé pendant les vacance Harry et Ron descenda à la cuisine pour mettre la table et les deux jeune fille commenca a parlait

**Ginny:** alors qu'est qui s'est passé pour que ce soit si important ?

**Hermione affolé:** Ne me juge pas au début je ne savais pas que s'était lui mais j'ai couché avec lui

**Ginny souriant:** Mais qui ?

Hermione respira un bon coup puis bessa les yeux avala sa salive et respira un autre bon coup

**Hermione:** Drago Malfoy

Hermione leva la tête pour voir sa réaction mais son amie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler elle l'a regarda dans les yeux et lui jeta un regard noir et commenca a partir mais Ginny lui prit le bras et l'a repoussa vers le lit et se rassis

**Hermione:** TU trouve sa drôle en plus ?

**Ginny:** Non je pensai pas que s'était Drago c'est pour sa mais comment s'est arriver

**Hermione:** Ba je l'ai pas reconnu car il a changé mais je dois dire que sa ne m'a pas déplus à la mère sous l'eau et sur le sable

**Ginny:** Quoi a la plage, tu veut dire que vous l'avez fait a la plage devant tout le monde

**Hermione:** Qu'est-ce que tu peut être bête on l'a fait en pleine nuit de 1 h a 6 h du matin mais on s'est vraiment raprocher en tant qu'ami puis on s'est rapproché et quand les français nous on demandé ou on étudier on sortait ensemble et quand on a su l'un et l'autre l'identité et bas on est parti mais dans une ruelle il m'a coincé contre mur et m'a embrasser et m'a ecris sur un parchemin qu'il m'aimer et plus tard on a recouché ensemble en pleine nuit a la plage même si on savais qu'on devait être les pire ennemis on décider de se détester a nouveau pour les autre car cet été sa ne devait pas ce passé mais au resto avec nos parents il m'a demander si je regretter ce qu'on avait fait

**Ginny:** Alors tu lui a dit quoi ?

**Hermione:** J'ai dis que je ne regretter pas mais je ne veut pas le dire a Ron et Harry et on s'est revus au camping donc je sais pas comment le détester a nouveau j'arrête pas de pensée a ses nuit avec lui sa peau qui est si douce et son parfum sa chaleur contre mon corp

Harry et Ron rejoignit les fille Hermione était en face de Ginny sur le lit, Ginny elle était en face d'elle et voyait Ron et Harry et fit les gros yeux a Hermione qui n'arrêter pas de rêver au corp de Drago

**Hermione:** Mais il est tellement beau je crois que je peut pas me passé de lui et de plus s'était merveilleux l'été avec lui

**Harry:** Qui sa ?

Hermione retourna sa tête elle se senter gêner elle ne savait pas quoi dire et retourna sa tête vers son amie et fit une grimace, Harry, Ron et Ginny rigolaient elle leva les yeux au ciel et rougis elle prit le livre qui était a ses côté et parti de la chambre pour se mettre dans le jardin puis elle pleura de honte elle se sentis mal elle ne pouyvait plus le détester ses amis la rejoingnait et l'a pris dans leur bras et s'escusa et se remit a rigoler, les deux semaine passèrent a une allure folle le jour même de la rentrer elle sauta de joie a la gare elle rêvasser toujour quand Ginny lui fit rapeller de monter dans le train avant de le ratter elle monta a bord du train et disa a ses amis qu'elle devait rejoindre son homologue, elle entra dans le compartiment des préfet et vit McGonagall en face de Drago Malfoy le professeur le fit signe de s'assoir a côté de son homologue elle posa sa valise en haut pour les valise et s'assis a côté de Drago comme le professeur lui avait dit elle croisa ses bras en dessus de sa poitrine le professeur leur expliqua qu'il devait faire des ronde dans le train et qu'il devrait partager une salle commune avec deux chambre et une salle de bain et il devait conduire les premiere année a leur salle commune et devait des rondes a Poudlard le soir de 22h a 00h et avait ajouter qu'il ne devait pas s'entre-tuer et parti au château en transplanant je jeta au coins de l'oeil Drago, Pensy, Blaise arriva dans le compartiment et fut surpris qu'il soit côte a côte ils entra et s'asseya en face de nous je me leva d'un bon et regarda Drago d'un regard noir

**Hermione:** MOi partager une salle de bain avec toi non mais ils on rêver...y...y on crus que s'était la fête moi avec TOI !!

**Drago avec un sourire narquois:** Non pour toi c'est mon seigneur je suis le prince des Serpentard

**Hermione:** Oh escuser moi mon seiheur des crétins, Berk ! comment je vais survivre avec toi

**Blaise:** Ne te met pas dans cet état là toute les filles sauf Pensy voudrais être a ta place, tu en profitera pour les rendre jalouse

**Hermione:** Je croyais que Pensy était folle du corp de ce minus

**Blaise:** Non elle est folle de mon corp elle est a moi, tu c'est si veut tu peut aller rejoindre les deux taches

**Hermione:** C'est ce que je contait faire

Hermione parta rejoindre cs amis elle entra dans le train et s'asseya a côtés de Ginny et se demandai pourquoi Blaise ne l'avait pas traité de sang-de-bourbe et pourquoi elle avait réagis comme elle l'avait fait et elle était de plus en plus attirer par lui il fallait qu'elle se resésice Drago lui discutait avec ses amis quand il partait chercher Hermione pour qu'elle fasse une ronde dans le train, Ron et Drago Ginny se contenta de sourire a son amie elle parta dans son compartiment celui des préfet et prit son uniforme et retourna dans le compartiment de ses amis et demanda aux garçons de sortir Ginny était déjà partis dans un autre compartiment ou se trouver Lavande et Parvati et Padma, elle commenca a se changer elle mit sa jupe ses chaussette ses chaussures elle commenca a mettre sa chemise, Harry et Ron était a côtés de la porte du compartiment dans le couloir Ginny les avait rejoint quand Drago arriva subitment dans le compartiment ou Hermione était en train de s'habiller elle avait mise sa Chemise mais elle n'était pas encore boutonner quand elle vit Drago elle sursotta puis un sourire couquin arriva elle commanca a la boutona en commençant par le bas se qui fut un plaisir pour Drago quand elle fit terminer le sourire de Drago parti elle s'avança près de lui

**Hermione:** Le spectacle t'as plus ?

Harry entra a son tour dans le compartiment sans avoir enttendu ce qu'Hermione avait dit a Drago et pointa sa baguette elle se placa devant Drago

**Drago chuchota à l'oreille:** Oui mais il faut faire une ronde dit a Potter de baisser sa baguette on il va soufrir

**Hermione:** Ne lui fait pas de mal il vient juste me chercher pour faire une ronde dans le train c'est lui mon homologue

**Harry:** Ok, dans ce cas a toute suite. il jeta un regard méprisant a son ennemi

**Drago:** Non car on doit rester ensemble durant la fin du trajet ordre de McGo

**Hermione:** Ok, a Poudlard alors

Ils sortit pour faire la ronde le couloir était très étroit qu'il devait être l'un derière l'autre, cela fesait 10 min qu'il parcourait le train sans voir un seul élève en dehors des compartiment, il passé par un couloir sombre ou il n'y avait pas de compartiment Hermione soufla il s'arrêta sec elle se cogna contre lui il se retourna elle recula il se regarda dans les yeux elle respirer fort la température de son corp grimper il l'a pris par les épaules et l'a tourna contre le mur il lui murmurai à l'oreille "Tu adore être collé contrele mur" acet réplique elle ne disa rien elle était plongeai dans ces yeux il commenca a déboutonner la chemise de la heune femme elle prit la cravate du jeune homme et la tira contre elle et l'embrassa passionément il commenca a mettre sa main sous la jupe de Hermione elle deboutonna la chemise de son partenaire elle passa ses main sur son tors descnda au pantallon quand il s'apperçut que le train s'était arrêter ils reboutonna leur chemise et reparta dans leur compartiment pour prendre leur valise et descendit du train, Hermione rejoingna Harry, Ron et Ginny pendant que Drago rejoingna ses amis Milicent Bulstobe, Pensy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodord Nott, Hermione s'approcha de ses amis avec un grand sourire

**Harry:** Ba pourquoi tu souries ?

**Hermione:** Oh si je n'ai pas le droit de sourire quand je vous rejoint tu préfère peut être que je fasse une grimace ?

**Ron:** Moi je préfère son sourire

Ils prit une calèche avec Neville, Luna, Parvati et Lavande tout le long ils discutèrent ensemble ils félicitée Hermione d'avoir été choisis pour être préfet en chef cet année mais Lavande, Luna, Neville,Parvati ne sevaist pas qui était son homologue quand elle leur dit qui s'était et qu'elle devais partager une salle comune et une salle de bain avec lui ils était choqué et se mit a rigoler,arrivé à Poudlard ils entrer dans la grande salle pui s'assis a la table de leur maison il vit la bande du célèbre Serpentard arrivé Drago regarda Hermione avec un sourire narquoi et s'asseya, le choixpeau répartissa les premières année dans chaque maison, le directeur se leva pour faire son discour et tournèrent tous la tête vers lui.

**Dumbldore:** Bonsoir a tous au nouveau arriver et je suis content de vous revoir je vais vous annoncer les 4 préfet de cet année pour Poufsoufle Ernie Mac Millan et Cho Chang tout deux homologue mais serons pas beaucoup en service les deux homologue les plus important sont Hermione Granger de Gryfondor et son homologue et Drago Malfoy de Serpentard àprès le repas Mr Malfoy et Miss Granger suiverai le professeur McGonagall, Miss Chang et Mr Mac Millan vous suiverez le professeur Flitwick les premières année de Gryfondor vous suiverez Miss Granger ceux de Serpentard vous suiverez Mr Malfoy pour Serdaigle ce sera Miss Chang et pour Poufsoufle se sera Mr Mac Millan voilà pour le moment je vous souhaite un bonne apétits

Tous virent la nouriture sur les tables apparaître et commencer a mager Ron avaler tous ce qui se trouver sur son chemin en voyant sa ces amis ce mit a rire a la fin du repas les 4 préfet en chef conduiser les premières année au dortoir et leur expliquer ou se trouver le dortoir des fille et des garçons puis Cho et Ernie et Flitwick aller au dortoir Hermione et Drago se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle ou y rejoingner le professeur McGonagall qui les emmenaient au troisièeme étage et leur donna le mot de passe "sortilège" ils entrer et regarda tout autour d'eux la couleur des mur était marrons avec du or et du argent leur valise était devant le canapé Hermione prit la première qui venait tout en admirant et alla dans une chambre sur la porte il y avait un Lione couleur rouge or sur l'autre était un serpend couleur vert argent elle entra posa la valise sur le lit et admirer la couleur rouge et or tout autour d'elle un lit de deux place couleur blanche un grande armoir marron deux petite table de chevet des deux côté du lit côté oreiller un bureau a côté de la fenêtre, Drago lui entra dans la chambre et vit un beau vert et argent un harmoir marrons et un grand lit blanc et deux petite table de chaque côté du lit un bureau a côté de la fenêtre la dispositions était comme celle de la jeune fille ils ouvra la valise et fesa une légère grimace en voyant que s'était la valise de Hermione il l'a referma sorta du couloir avec la valise et se vit avancer en même temp que lui Hermione il se mit tout deux face à face avec leur valise et se mit tout deux a faire un petit rire et échangèrent de valise et repartit chacun dans leur chambre, elle vida sa valise et rangea dans son harmoir tout comme Drago, lui se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche il y avait une grande douche on pouvait y aller a plusieur un seul lavabeau des placard en dessous une toilette et un grand bain la salle debain est tout en carlage blanc et un chaufage, il entra prit une serviette blanche l'a mit a côté de la douche il prit une douche, Hermione était assise sur son lit tout en l'observant elle l'a trouver vraiment trés belle elle se demander comment été celle de son colocataire elle se leva prit une nuisette sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain elle entra et vit Drago avec une serviette a la taille elle commenca a partir

**Drago:** Je vais pas te bouffé elle est assez grande

**Hermione:** Oui mais il faut que je prenne ma douche et...

**Drago:** Les vitre sont trouble je ne pourrai pas voir

Hermione inspira et ferma la porte derière elle prit une serviette l'a metta a côté de la douche se déshabilla et jeta des coup d'oeil a Drago pour voir si il ne l'a regarder pas mais a chaque fois qu'elle regarda il tourna la tête elle entra dans la douche et ferma elle prit une douche Drago lui souria et se mit en boxer quand elle fut terminé elle s'enroula dans la serviette et elle le vit et souria il commenca a se brosser les dents elle se dirigea vers le lavabo sorta une pince et s'atacha les cheveux avec et se brossa les dents ils se jeta des coup d'oeil en souriant lui partait et lui souhaiter une bonne nuit elle se brossa les cheveux et se mit en nuisette, la nuit passé vite les deux preière passèrent très vite, elle se réveilla le lundi s'était la 3eme semaine de cours elle sortit se didrigea a la salle de bain elle ne fit plus attention que Drago était ici ils savaient l'habitude maitenant mais elle ne s'était jamais montrer en nuisette devant lui depuis l'été en France elle s'arrêta net et regarda sa tenut et pensa" Qu'est-ce que je peut être conne, je n'est jamais était dans cet tenus devant lui" elle rogissa quand il vit dans la tenu elle était apparut devant lui elle parta dans sa chambre et s'habilla en uniforme elle parta dans la grande salle rejoindre Harry, Ron et Ginny, maintenant que Harry et Ginny sortait ensemble ils était inséparable, quelque fois Ron et Hermione s'ennuyer a mourir, Drago entra dans la grande salle et rejoingna sa bande.

**Ron:** Alors tu t'emmerde pas trop avec lui

**Hermione:** Non sa va, et Ginny il faudra que je te parle quand tu saura plus occupé

**Ginny rêvasser:** Oué, oué

**Hermione:** Je vois, Harry il y a Dumbldore derière toi !

**Harry:** Oué, oué

**Ron:** Sa sers a rien j'ai tout essayer j'ai même dit que c'est parents été la sa marche pas

**Hermione:** Bientot on les verra plus

**Ron:** Oué, notre premier cours c'est potion super j'ai pas envie de voir Rogue, il va nous enlever encore des points

**Hermione:** C'est normal nous sommes des Gryfondor et il y a les Serpentard avec nous, c'est pas aujourd'hui qui nous répartit avec un binome ?

**Ron:** Je crois, on y va, Harry, Harry, Harry il y a rien a faire t'a une idée

**Hermione:** Oui

Elle se leva brusquement et mit son point dans sa main et fit craquer les doits des deux main Ron la regarda étonné il se demander ceux qu'elle allait faire elle inspira fort et regarda Harry et Ginny

**Hermione:** HARRY !!!!!!! BOUGE MOI TON CUL GROUILLE OU JE T'ARACHE TES YEUX GROUILLE ARRÊTRE DE RÊVER PUTIN !!

Tout le monde l'a regarda surpris elle inspira, Harry et Ginny ne régissez pas elle prit son verre de jus d'orange et le lanca a la figure du jeune couple il se leva et l'a regarda d'un regard mauvais et se mit a rigoler avec Ron ainsi que la bande a Drago il rigoler de la honte du jeune couple elle vit qu'il se moqua d'eux elle se dirigea vers Drago ils l'a regarda elle lui fit une gifle, il se leva ainsi que sa bande elle avait un regard apeuré il prit ses bras et l'a colla vers le mur et lui cracha a la figure il l'a lacha et parta avec sa bande, Ron lui vit la scene et se dirigea vers lui et lui jeta un regard de méprit il se dirigea vers elle et lui donna un mouchoir elle s'essuya et ils se dirigea vers le cours les Serpentard était déjà là et quelque Gryfondor il les rejoingnit quand un certains Serpentard et charmant commenca a leur parler avec méprit

**Drago:** Alors la sang-de-bourbe m'a giflé c'est sa elle s'agite

**Pansy:** Je crois que oui et sans expréssion la petite fille sage

**Hermione:** Oui la sang-de-bourbe s'agite et elle peut devenir sauvage si tu ne la ferme pas

**Pansy:** Et tu partage une salle commune avec elle

Harry arriva a tout à lure vers Hermione et Ron elle lui souria mais celui ci ne repondit pas il n'avait rie d'amical il avait des yeux attrocement noir envers elle

**Harry:** Hermione, je te hai de ton mon âme tu n'est qu'une pest sans coeur tu aurai du aller a Serpentard comme ton petit ami

**Hermione:** Quoi ? Tu parle de Malfoy mais tu as un problème

**Harry:** Non sans de bourbe, tu ne fais plus parti de ma liste d'ami mais celle d'ennemie, tu est pitoyable, on est ami avec toi seulement car tu n'a aucun amis

Les larme de la la jeune fille commencer a monter mais elle esseya de se retenir tout le monde était choqué de ces paroles ainsi que les Serpentard elle essaya de parler mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps étant projeté tout au bout du couloir, Ron était choqué elle ne bougea pas ils rejoignait les autre Gryfondor, la jeune femme avait un cocard et seigna de la bouche et se sentait pas bien mais ne le montra pas elle arriva pas loin des Serpentards elle se metta dos a un mur et se laissa glisser a terre, Pansy eut de la peine pour elle,elle n'avait jamais entendu une telle colère de la part de son ami même envers Drago ses larmes commencer a tomber sans qu'elle ne s'en apperçoivent Pansy s'asseya près d'elle

**Pansy:** Il ne mérite pas ton amitié même Drago te traite mieux, même si il te traite de sang-de-bourbe mais je suis pas si stupide que sa, Weasmoche était choqué et tu as des amie je te vois souvent palé avec 3 filles, weasmoche fille brown, lovegood et une patil

**Hermione:** Merci mais pourquoi tu me dis tout sa ? A moi qui ne suis pas une fille au sang pur et je ne savais pas que tu avais un coeur

**Pansy:** Je sais mais sa m'a fait vraiment de la peine et tu est pale depuis qu'il t'a propulsé dans le couloir et tout ceux qui m'entourent savent que j'ai un coeur parmis eux sont Drago, Blaise, Millicent, Théodors et mes parents

Le professeur arriva il fit entrer les élève Pansy se leva et tenda la main a Hermione qui l'a prit et se releva une fois lever elle entrèrent dans la classe les Gryfondor d'un côté et les Serpentard de l'autre Harry les fusiya du regard Pensy s'asseya a sa place de d'habitude, Hermione elle ne s'asseya pas car d'habitude elle était au côtés de Harry il rester deux place libre une a côté de Harry et l'autre s'était a côtés de Drago elle baissa la tête le professeur Rogue s'avança vers elle

**Rogue:** asseyer vous ou vous voulez Gryfondor ou Serpentard j'ai entendu ce que Potter vous a dit

Elle leva la tête et regarda les Gryfondor puis les Serpentard elle était étonner des paroles du professeur, Harry l'a regarda avec méprit, Ron lui fit signe d'allez au côté de Drago ce qui l'étonna, elle avança vers les Serpentard et fit un regard noir a Harry, Pansy lui souria celle-ci lui rendit son sourire, le professeur commenca sont cours elle était plongée dans ses pensée elle se demandait qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit delui parlaient comme sa mais elle se sentait de moins en moins bien Drago vit qu'elle pâlis de plus en plus il se tourna vers Pansy, Le professeur la fit sortir de ses pensée en lui demandant de se lever à peine debout elle tomba par terre et tombit dans les pomme Pensy se précipita vers elle ainsi que Ron et Drago qui été juste à côté Ron jeta un regard noir a Harry le professeur Rogue demanda a Drago de l'enmener à l'infiemerie ainsi que Pansy et Ron, il passa sa main derière le cou de jeune femme et l'autre bras sous les genous de la jeune femme puis ils sortit de la classe et l'enmena à l'infirmerie en compagnie de Pansy et é à l'infirmerie l'infirmière ce présipita vers elle il l'a déposa délicatement sur un lit ils sortit et attendais devant l'infirmerie pendant que Mme Pomfresh l'examiina, Drago et Ron était appuyer sur le mur pas loin de la porte Pansy fesait les cent pas

**Ron:** Au fait vous êtes amie depuis quand toi et Hermione

**Pansy:** On va dire à peine 1 ou 2 heures

**Drago:** Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à Potter de faire sa

**Ron:** Tu t'inquiète pour elle maintenant ?

**Drago:** C'est que c'est mon homologue et ba je préfère que ce soit Potter qui souffre qu'une fille

**Ron:** A ok, je sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit de plus quand j'ai vus la scene j'était choqué juste par-ce qu'elle lui a jeterun verre de jus d'orange car on devais aller en cours et d'habitude il rigole mais depuis qu'il est avec ma soeur et qu'il enfin bref il se sens supérieur mais a tout le mondeil est insuportable même ma soeur me l'a dit quelque fois elle n'en peut plus

L'infiermière ouvra les porte elle leur dit qu'elle a eut un grand choc et qu'elle se réveillera dans quelque heures, 4 h plus tard elle n'était toujour pas réveiller et tout 3 commencer a s'impatienter il ne devait pas bouger d'ici jusqu'a quel soit réveiller, elle commenca a bouger les mains puis ouvrit ses yeux et se releva et vit Drago, Pensy et Ron qui était autour d'elle se qui l'étona c'est qu'il y aviat Drago elle lui fit un regard intéroguateur il s'avança et lui expliqua elle sorta du lit l'infiermière lui avait dit qu'elle pouvez arriver à la grande salle Pansy et Drago retourna à leur table Hermione regarda Harry avec méprit Ron s'inquièta elle s'avança vers lui et lui fit une gifle qui résonna tout les regards était posée sur elle

**Hermione:** Comment as tu put, moi qui te considérer comme un ami je voit que je me suis bien égarée pendant ces six année, comment as tu put m'ejecter jusqu'au fond du couloir je ne t'ai juste envoyer un verre a la figure pour que tu réagisse car je te parlai

**Harry:** Et alors sa ne t'ai jamais arriver de tomber amoureuse ?

**Hermione:** Si pendant et été malheuresement je ne pourrais plus avoir cet complicité avec lui

Drago leva la tête au même moment quand elle prononca ces paroles il regarda Pensy qui elle le regarda avec un sourir, Harry ce leva brusquement et l'a poussa légèrement sous les yeux de tout le monde

**Ron:** Mais tu va arrêter de te prendre pour plus puissant que tu l'est tu n'est pas supérieur à nous

**Harry:** Et ce gars dont tu parlais avec Ginny n'est pas Drago ?

Tout les regards était braqué sur Hermione et elle éclata de rire, Pansy regarda la réaction de Drago il baissa la tête elle sut tout de suite que s'était bien lui, il savait qu'elle avit deviner cet était plus intéligente qu'elle ne parraissser il avait un visage dous et un coeur tendre malgrès les apparence ce n'est par ce qu'elle était a Serpentard qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir de coeur

**Hermione:** Alors là tu me fais rire, au pire si s'était lui tu ferai quoi ? Et si je l'aimer tu fera quoi ou plus encore imagine ne cerais-ce qu'une minutes que je soit enceinte de lui imagine tu fera quoi ?

**Harry:**...

**Hermione:** Rien, ou si tu ferai n'est-ce qu'une seule chose envers lui alors que je serai amoureuse de lui ou quelqu'un d'autre je te détruirai car tu ne m'empêchera pas de vivre ni d'aimer quelqu'un mais moi je ne me sentirai pas supérieur au autre parce par ce que je sort avec quelqu'un de plus tu te sens supérieur au frère de ta copine ton meilleur amis et tu éjecte ton autre ami qui a toujour était là mais sache une chose tu m'a fait sa une fois mais pas deux car sinon je t'explose la cervelle et désoler de dire sa mais t'ira rejoindre tes parents

**Harry:**...

**Hermione:** Et oui Miss je-sais-tout se rebelle elle en a marre d'être la gentil petite fille qui ne fait rien de surprenant et elle se libère de sa colère qu'elle a envers toi je me rebelle et j'en suis fier si tu me fais sa ne cerai-ce qu'une fois ou me traite a nouveau de sang-de-bourbe je t'explose est-ce que je me suis fait bien comprendre

**Harry:** Alors tu cerai prête a m'exploser mais alors que fait tu quand c'est Drago qui t'insulte tu lui fait des câlins ?

**Ron: **T'est con ou quoi elle peut lui faire toute les crasse qu'elle veut tu ne mérite même pas d'avoir le coeur de ma soeur viens Hermione

Hermione et Ron se dirigea un peu plus loin et se mit au côté de Lavande Brown et de Parvatil Patil et aussi Neville Londubah, un silence régnait comme si on venait de tuer quelqu'un, Pensy regarder Hermione avec un sourire de satisfaction elle n'avait plus aucun doute mais elle voulais encore attendre un peu les semaine passé très vite elle parlé de plus en plus avec Pensy, Ron avait recommencer à parler a Harry, Ginny l'avait quitter pour avoir mal agit envers Hermione et son frère ele lui redresser les épaules, en cours de potion elle était toujour au côtés de Drago elle attender les escuses de Harry avec impatience un mois était passé déjà en octobre bientot le bal d'halloween Harry s'était escuser au près de Ginny et Ron mais pas Hermione, la jeune femme descenda pour le déjeuner elle ariva dans la grande salle les Serpentard était déjà assis , elle allez s'assoir quand Harry lui se leva

**Harry:** Oh, non mais ce n'est pas Granger tu n'est pas la bienvenue ici

**Ron:** Elle est la bienvvenue

Pansy vit qu'il se passé quelque chose et s'avança vers Hermione suivit de Drago, Blaise, Milicent et Théodors ils ne voulait pas qu'il insulte la jeune Pansy, ils arrivèrent derière Hermione, elle se retourna fit un sourire à Pansy puis retourna vers Harry et le méprisa

**Harry:** Tu ne fait plus parti de Gryfondor regarde derière toi

**Ron: **Elle en fait parti et tu ne l'est conné pas , tu n'as que de la haine pour eux as tu djà pensé a essayer de les connaître sauf Drago car sa collera jamais avec toi attend pourquoi je dis sa tu colle avec personne

**Hermione:** TU n'as pas a me dire qui sont mes amis j'ai Pansy,Ginny, Ron, Lavande, Parvatil, Luna, et d'autres encore mais tu

**Harry:** il manquerai plus que sa que tu dise Zabini bulstobe Nott Malfoy, mais vas y embrasse Drago et aarrache lui sa chemise

Hermione souria a ces parole, tout le monde les regarder, Ron sentait qu'elle allait le faire ainsi que Pansy, Hermione regarda Pansy dans les yeux puis sourit elle se tourna prit la cravate de Drago la tira vers elle l'embrassa passionement il répondit a ce braiser, elle prit ses deux mains mis l'index et le majeur de chaque mains dans en dessous de la cravate un petit espace ou on voyer sa peauet ses pousse juste a coté sur la chemise et arracha tout les bouton en tirant ses mains vers elle puit stoppa le baiser et ce tourna vers Harry tout le monde la regarda Harry était bouche bée Ginny et Ron souriait, Drago était aussi choqué Blaise en rigolait

**Blaise:** Et sa va ? Sacret baiser elle n'est plus la gentil petite fille plongeai dans ses livres

**Drago:** Euh.... non mais il va falloir que je te parle

**Blaise:** Si c'est important alors on ira dans ta salle commune j'irai avec Pansy pour qu'elle occupe Hermione

**Drago:** Ok

_Cotés Ron_

**Harry:** Je penser pas qu'elle le ferai

**Ginny:** Tu connais pourtant Hermione tu devrais t'escuser avant qu'elle ne veule plus elle m'a dit qu'il te rester jusqu'au wee-kenddonc il te reste deux jours alors tu grouille

**Ron:** Moi je savais qu'elle allais le faire

Les Serpentard retournèrent à leur table Hermione s'asseya à côté de Ron,Harry l'a regarda elle leva la tête puis se tourna vers Ginny qui elle en rigoler et lui fit un sourire de satisfaction, toute les filles la fusiller du regard sauf Pansy , Ginny et Luna elle souriait, le directeur n'était pas surpris il était au courrant de leur vacance sans qu'elle disent un mot, le directeur savaient toutcomment personne ne le savaient, Pansy était dans les bras de Blaise, Drago regarder Hermione, Milicent était avec Théodors ils sortait ensemble elle vit Drago encore sous le choc elle en rigolaient avec Pansy, la journée passaient vite elle montaient vite a son dortoir arrivé elle vit Pansy, Blaise et Drago elle inspirer puis se dirigea vers sa chambre prit une nuisette tout le monde la regardaient elle prit une douche en sortant elle étaait en nuisette verte plus courte que les autre elle luis arriveren dessous des cuisses elle sortit les cheveux peigné un hibou arriva une lettre pour Hermione lle savaient que s'était ces parents elle avait un grand sourire elle se dirigea dans sa chambre quand Drago lui expliquer l'été passé avec elle Pansy et Blaise souriait, Hermione lisa la lettre

**_Miss Granger_**

**_Nous avaons le regret que vous deux parents ont été tué par les forces du mal pour le moment nous vous avons trouvé un endroits pour habité le temps de cet période vous habiterez chez les Malfoy le temps que nous vous trouvions un foyer pour orpheline versions sorcier sa va de soit et encore toute mes condoléences_**

**_Le Ministères_**

Elle poussa un cris et tomba a genous sur le sol, les trois Serpentard la trouvèrent à genous en train de pleurer elle lacha la lettre Pansy lut la lettre et regarda Drago d'un air triste il prit la lettre et vu et s'approcha d'Hermione et l'a pris dans ces bras elle en pleurer Pansy et Blaise s'approcha de Drago qui lui les regarder d'un air intéroguateur

**Drago:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Blaise:** Tu n'a pas lus la suite

**Pansy:** Elle va devoir habiter chez toi pendant qu'il lui trouves un foyer pour orpheline versions sorcier et non moldus

Hermione ce leva les yeux pleine de larme elle les sécha elle le regarda et se demander pourquoi lui ? pourquoi pas chez Pensy je m'entend bien avec elle et pourquoi Drago je le déteste, une semaine plus tard Drago et Hermione s'éviter le plus possible toute l'école était au courent quelque fille en rigoler d'autres était jalous, Harry s'était escuser elle est avait accepter mais pas complétement elle lui en veut encore, Drago lui il se fait engueuler par Pansy car il évite Hermione, elle aussi, un Vendredi elle entra dans la grande salle Drago parlait avec Drago elle s'avança lui il se retourna pour partir avec une madeleine a la mainils s'avança tout deux ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ils se regardèrent droits dans les yeux elle baissa les yeux lui partit il revint à peine 2min accompagné de son père, Drago fesait une grimace Lucius Malfoy se dirigea vers Hermione il lui sourit elle n'avait aucune expressions sur son visage elle se leva

**Lucius:** ET bien je suis désoler pour vous deux vous allez devoir aussi partager vos vacance ensemble ce n'est pas moi qui décide mais le ministère, tu n'est pas la jeune fille de France avec qui Drago passé ses journé

**Hermione:** J'aurai préféré aller cher Pansy Parkinson car avec elle je m'entend mieux, oui c'est moi mais a ce moment là je n'avait pas reconnu votre fils et de quoi vous vous mélée vous n'êtes pas mon père

**Lucius:** J'aurai aussi préféré que d'avoir une petite fille plongeai dans ces livre petite prétencieuse, Drago comment as tu put ne pas la reconnaître cette peste

**Drago:** Euh... à ta place j'éviterai et elle avait beaucoup changé

**Lucius:** Quoi as tu peur de cette fille

**Drago:** Non, mais elle a changer elle s'est un peu même beaucoup rebéller

**Lucius: **Voyez-vous sa la petite moldus se rebelle, que j'ai peur

**Hermione:** Vous devriez pourtant

**Drago:** Arrêter

**Lucius:** Tais toi je t'est mieux éducer que sa !

**Drago:** Oui père

**Hermione:** Vous appelez sa bien éducer vous rigoler vous le laissez même pas vous arrêter même pas dire un mot qu'est-ce que c'est que ce père je suis outré, vous ne le laissez pas faire sa vie choisir ceux qu'il aime et avec qu'elle genre de famille traîner vous n'êtes qu'un gougea

Lucius s'approcha d'elle qui le regarder avec méprit il s'avança avec un regard noir Drago vit la noiceur dans les yeux de son père elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser a ce qu'il allait lui faire il commença a lever la main Drago se mit devant la jeune grifondor et se prit la gifle a la place de la jeune femme Lucius choqué le regardait avec dégoût Drago ne savant pourquoi il avait réagis comme sa peut être sachant la douleur de ses gifle qu'il connaîsser depuis des année et ne voulant pas partager cet douleur avec elle la trace de la main de Lucius sur le visage de Drago était présente le professeur Dumbldore s'avança près d'eux et les séparèrent il savaient que maintenant Hermione n'était plus la même de ces six dernière année elle avait beaucoup changé mais son dégout et son méprit pour Lucius Malfoy était toujours le même elle le mépriser et Drago le voyaient Dumbledore mit une main sur l'épaule Lucius Malfoy puis ils se dirigeai vers le bureau et lui dit qu'il fallait rengeai son méprit de côtés le temp de l'hebergement de la jeune fille et qu'il ne pouvaient pas garder Hermione ici, dans la grande salle tout les yeux était rivée sur Drago et Hermione il commenca a partir quand une main le retenait une main douce et fine la douceur de cet main le fit frissonner il tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille et l'a regarda dans les yeux noisette elle avait les yeux qui brillait des larmes qui commencer a envahir ces magnifique yeux elle lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire en reconnaissance elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard ses yeux clair d'un bleu gris était tellement beau comment résister a un regard comme celui ci elle savaient qu'il devait rester ennemis mais sont coeur en décider autrement son coeur commencer a battre de plus en plus elle lacha sa main puis partit de colère a peine sortit de la grande salle il fit un cris qui fit sursauter toute la grande salle les yeux rivé sur la jeune Gryfondor, Drago retourna dans la grande salle la jeune fille toujour debout se tourna et le vit étonner il s'avança rapidement lui prit la main et l'a tire en avança elle le suit puis ils s'arrêta devant les 3 marche pour aller au trables des professeur ils se lacha la main le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux, les yeux glacial du jeune garçons voulait tout dire il voulait voir son père

**Drago:** Ou est Lucius ?

En entendant ce nom tout le monde se stoqua étonnait un silence régnait dans la grande salle, Dumbledore arriver en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy par la porte qui était sur le côté des tables des professeur il se posissiona sur le placher au dessus des trois marche les deux professeur s'asseye a leur place en regardant la scene Hermione elle qui été derière Drago était éffrayer ne savant pas ce qu'il allait se passer


	6. Le coeur prend le dessus

**Chapitre 6- Le coeur prend le dessus**

Les Serpentard retournèrent à leur table Hermione s'asseya à côté de Ron,Harry l'a regarda elle leva la tête puis se tourna vers Ginny qui elle en rigoler et lui fit un sourire de satisfaction, toute les filles la fusiller du regard sauf Pansy ,Ginny et Luna elle souriait, le directeur n'était pas surpris il était au courrant de leur vacance sans qu'elle disent un mot, le directeur savaient toutcomment personne ne le savaient, Pansy était dans les bras de Blaise, Drago regarder Hermione, Milicent était avec Théodors ils sortait ensemble elle vit Drago encore sous le choc elle en rigolaient avec Pansy, la journée passaient vite elle montaient vite a son dortoir arrivé elle vit Pansy, Blaise et Drago elle inspirer puis se dirigea vers sa chambre prit une nuisette tout le monde la regardaient elle prit une douche en sortant elle étaait en nuisette verte plus courte que les autre elle luis arriveren dessous des cuisses elle sortit les cheveux peigné un hibou arriva une lettre pour Hermione lle savaient que s'était ces parents elle avait un grand sourire elle se dirigea dans sa chambre quand Drago lui expliquer l'été passé avec elle Pansy et Blaise souriait, Hermione lisa la lettre

**_Miss Granger_**

**_Nous avaons le regret que vous deux parents ont été tué par les forces du mal pour le moment nous vous avons trouvé un endroits pour habité le temps de cet période vous habiterez chez les Malfoy le temps que nous vous trouvions un foyer pour orpheline versions sorcier sa va de soit et encore toute mes condoléences_**

**_Le Ministères_**

Elle poussa un cris et tomba a genous sur le sol, les trois Serpentard la trouvèrent à genous en train de pleurer elle lacha la lettre Pansy lut la lettre et regarda Drago d'un air triste il prit la lettre et vu et s'approcha d'Hermione et l'a pris dans ces bras elle en pleurer Pansy et Blaise s'approcha de Drago qui lui les regarder d'un air intéroguateur

**Drago:** Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

**Blaise:** Tu n'a pas lus la suite

**Pansy:** Elle va devoir habiter chez toi pendant qu'il lui trouves un foyer pour orpheline versions sorcier et non moldus

Hermione ce leva les yeux pleine de larme elle les sécha elle le regarda et se demander pourquoi lui ? pourquoi pas chez Pensy je m'entend bien avec elle et pourquoi Drago je le déteste, une semaine plus tard Drago et Hermione s'éviter le plus possible toute l'école était au courent quelque fille en rigoler d'autres était jalous, Harry s'était escuser elle est avait accepter mais pas complétement elle lui en veut encore, Drago lui il se fait engueuler par Pansy car il évite Hermione, elle aussi, un Vendredi elle entra dans la grande salle Drago parlait avec Drago elle s'avança lui il se retourna pour partir avec une madeleine a la mainils s'avança tout deux ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ils se regardèrent droits dans les yeux elle baissa les yeux lui partit il revint à peine 2min accompagné de son père, Drago fesait une grimace Lucius Malfoy se dirigea vers Hermione il lui sourit elle n'avait aucune expressions sur son visage elle se leva

**Lucius:** ET bien je suis désoler pour vous deux vous allez devoir aussi partager vos vacance ensemble ce n'est pas moi qui décide mais le ministère, tu n'est pas la jeune fille de France avec qui Drago passé ses journé

**Hermione:** J'aurai préféré aller cher Pansy Parkinson car avec elle je m'entend mieux, oui c'est moi mais a ce moment là je n'avait pas reconnu votre fils et de quoi vous vous mélée vous n'êtes pas mon père

**Lucius:** J'aurai aussi préféré que d'avoir une petite fille plongeai dans ces livre petite prétencieuse, Drago comment as tu put ne pas la reconnaître cette peste

**Drago:** Euh... à ta place j'éviterai et elle avait beaucoup changé

**Lucius:** Quoi as tu peur de cette fille

**Drago:** Non, mais elle a changer elle s'est un peu même beaucoup rebéller

**Lucius: **Voyez-vous sa la petite moldus se rebelle, que j'ai peur

**Hermione:** Vous devriez pourtant

**Drago:** Arrêter

**Lucius:** Tais toi je t'est mieux éducer que sa !

**Drago:** Oui père

**Hermione:** Vous appelez sa bien éducer vous rigoler vous le laissez même pas vous arrêter même pas dire un mot qu'est-ce que c'est que ce père je suis outré, vous ne le laissez pas faire sa vie choisir ceux qu'il aime et avec qu'elle genre de famille traîner vous n'êtes qu'un gougea

Lucius s'approcha d'elle qui le regarder avec méprit il s'avança avec un regard noir Drago vit la noiceur dans les yeux de son père elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de penser a ce qu'il allait lui faire il commença a lever la main Drago se mit devant la jeune grifondor et se prit la gifle a la place de la jeune femme Lucius choqué le regardait avec dégoût Drago ne savant pourquoi il avait réagis comme sa peut être sachant la douleur de ses gifle qu'il connaîsser depuis des année et ne voulant pas partager cet douleur avec elle la trace de la main de Lucius sur le visage de Drago était présente le professeur Dumbldore s'avança près d'eux et les séparèrent il savaient que maintenant Hermione n'était plus la même de ces six dernière année elle avait beaucoup changé mais son dégout et son méprit pour Lucius Malfoy était toujours le même elle le mépriser et Drago le voyaient Dumbledore mit une main sur l'épaule Lucius Malfoy puis ils se dirigeai vers le bureau et lui dit qu'il fallait rengeai son méprit de côtés le temp de l'hebergement de la jeune fille et qu'il ne pouvaient pas garder Hermione ici, dans la grande salle tout les yeux était rivée sur Drago et Hermione il commenca a partir quand une main le retenait une main douce et fine la douceur de cet main le fit frissonner il tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille et l'a regarda dans les yeux noisette elle avait les yeux qui brillait des larmes qui commencer a envahir ces magnifique yeux elle lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire en reconnaissance elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux du Serpentard ses yeux clair d'un bleu gris était tellement beau comment résister a un regard comme celui ci elle savaient qu'il devait rester ennemis mais sont coeur en décider autrement son coeur commencer a battre de plus en plus elle lacha sa main puis partit de colère a peine sortit de la grande salle il fit un cris qui fit sursauter toute la grande salle les yeux rivé sur la jeune Gryfondor, Drago retourna dans la grande salle la jeune fille toujour debout se tourna et le vit étonner il s'avança rapidement lui prit la main et l'a tire en avança elle le suit puis ils s'arrêta devant les 3 marche pour aller au trables des professeur ils se lacha la main le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'eux, les yeux glacial du jeune garçons voulait tout dire il voulait voir son père

**Drago:** Ou est Lucius ?

En entendant ce nom tout le monde se stoqua étonnait un silence régnait dans la grande salle, Dumbledore arriver en compagnie de Lucius Malfoy par la porte qui était sur le côté des tables des professeur il se posissiona sur le placher au dessus des trois marche les deux professeur s'asseye a leur place en regardant la scene Hermione elle qui été derière Drago était éffrayer ne savant pas ce qu'il allait se passer, Lucius regarda son fils de haut pour montrer qu'il était supérieur à lui, Drago monta les 3 marches qui l'est séparer ils se plaça face à Lucisus Hermione les regarder elle les voyait tout deux de profil elle inspira profondément elle baissa la tête.

**Lucius: **Je suis là et je te pris de m'appeller père tu n'a aucun droit de m'apeller par mon prénom

**Drago:** Et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrai vous appeller "père" rien en vous me rend fier

**Lucius:** Tu me déshonor alors tu va bien m'écouter ou se que tu as subbit tu le resubira mais beaucoup plus fort je me demande comment j'ai put avoir un fils aussi incompétant et pourquoi t'est tu mis entre moi et cette..... moldus

**Drago:** Je me suis mis entre elle et vous car aucune personne appart moi dois subir ce que vous me faîtes subir et monsieur c'est une fille... a oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié vous n'avez aucun coeur même en vers mère

Lucius le regarda d'un regard noir et de meurtrier et choqué des paroles de son fils il avait l'air d'être humilier son visage était glaciale sans expression, Hermione leva la tête et fixa les deux Malfoy ils continuaient a se disputer elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi Drago l'avait emmener ici elle se demander pourquoi et dire qu'elle habiterer chez lui quand ce sera les vacances ou les fêtes de noël elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir être énerver, faible, triste enthousiasme, heureuse ou sans aucune humeur mais sa ne l'enchanté pas tellement de voir Lucius tout les jour mais d'un côtés elle voulez y allez pour revoir la gentilesse de la douce Narcissa elle avait put remarquer qu'elle déborder de gentilesse pendant les vacance en France quand elle avait rencontrer mais pourquoi son mari été aussi cruel avait il soufert pendant son enfance ou quoi que se passait il dans la tête de Lucius Malfoy un sang pur elle savait qu'il ne l'aimer pas à cause de son sang elle avait été éducer comme sa mais ce n'était pas une raison d'enseiller sa a sn fils qui est le contraire de lui lui il est adorable et comme sa mère protecteur c'est ce qu'elle avait remarqué et visiblement il devait être aroguant pour plaire a son ou peut être l'avait il adopté pendant tant d'anné ou il ecouté son père il était orrible en vers les autres dégueulasse, méchant, arroguant, détestable, mal aimé et tant d'autres chose mais depuis l'été en France elle avait découvert un tout autres Drago il est était dous, attentioner, calme, gentil tout ce quel n'aurait jamais cru, la dispute entre Lucius et Drago continuait Lucius leva la main elle se metta devant Drago est reçus la gifle du siècle en la reçevant sa tête se tourna au mouvement de la claque, elle se demandait comment Drago pouvait supportait ces claques aussi violente qu'elle soit elle détourna la tête pour jetter un regard noir a Lucius, Drago mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme la poussa sur le côté s'avança vers son père et reçus une claque et inspira profondément il tourna sa tête vers Hermione pour la regarder elle se frotta la joue ou elle avait reçus une bonne gifle il détourna son intention et regarda de nouveau son père

**Lucius:** J'éspère que tu as compris toi et Miss Granger on se reverra pour les vacance de halloween au manoir et j'espère que tu as bien retenu la leçons ne jamais me contredire et me désobéhir

**Drago:** Oui père

**Lucius chuchota:** Esplique lui les règle du manoir et le comportement d'une sang pur elle doit tout savoir avant les vacance

**Drago:** Oui père

Lucius fit signe de la tête à Dumbledore et transplana au manoir, Drago baissa la tête ainsi qu'Hermione, il releva la tête puis se tourna vers Hermione lui prit la main descendit les 3marche et se dirigea vers les portes de la grande salle et sorti ils entrèrent dans le couloir il l'a plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement choqué sur le coup elle ne réagissa pas il se décolla et elle prit la cravatte du jeune homme l'a tira vers elle et a son tour elle prit posséssion des lèvres du jeune homme sauvagement et il lui repondit a son baiser sauvagement, Pansy se leva et se dirigea vers les portes elle les vit sourie puis retourna s'assoir au près des Serpentard du côtés de Hermione et Drago ils se lachèrent elle le regarda avec étonnements il avait un regard si dous elle n'en revenai pas elle ouvrait la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais rien ne sortit il l'a regarda et souria en voyant qu'elle n'arriver pas a prononcer un seul mots il s'approcha d'elle lui fit un baiser si dous et si vrai qu'elle croyait rêver il se détacha d'elle il sourit elle vait les yeux fermé elles l'est ouvrit doucement et vit un blond devant elle les rayon de la lumière éclairer ses cheveux ce qui fit éclairer ses yeux elle mit sa main sur la joue droites du jeune homme a son tour lui metta sa main sous les cheveux de la jeune femme sur la nuque et poussa de samain se qui l'a fit approchait de lui et s'empréssa de l'embrasser tout deux les yeux fermer elle mit son autre main dans les cheveux du jeune homme quand ils entendit du bruit arriver vers eux ils se séparèrent direct il reculèrent de deux mètre quand Ginny s'approcha de son amie en souria a Drago et Hermione qui eux prit un air innocent elle fit un signe de tête et son amie fronça les sourcil elle lui montra alors les gens derière elle qui n'arrêter pas parler sur elle la jeune femme s'arrêta direct se tourna vers eux fronça les sourcil croisa les bras et se laissa tomber en pleurant les personnes devant elle partaient tout en riant Ginny regarda son amie avec tristesse elle voyait bien que son amie ne se sentais pas vraiment bien elle s'approcha de son amie ainsi que Drago les couloiurs étant vide il lui donna un mouchoir il l'a prit dans les bras elle se sentais en sécurité elle ne voulais pas obéir a quelqu'un d'aroguant comme Lucius comment pouvait il le suporter d'accord s'était son père mais quand même il fallais qu'elle verse toute les larmes qu'elle pouvait àprès tout elle serais en sécurité au manoir Malfoy et elle pourrait toujour parler avec Narcissa des choses de filles car elle avit beau aimait le jeune homme qu'elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer et lui aussi elle devait en parler a quelqu'un qu'elle connaissez peut comme Pansy ou une femme avec de l'expérience dans le domaine du coeur car a en juger de se que Drago lui avait dit elle avait un coeur et un vrai coeur bon et pur elle s'endormis dans ses bras Drago fit signe a Ginny qui le remarqua elle se mordit les lèvres inférieur elle se mit a genous dérière son amie pour que Drago se lève et tenir la tête de son amie il se leva fit craquer ses doigts il passa son premiers bras sous les genous de la jeune femme et l'autres dans le dos de celle ci il l'a souleva comme une plume elle était vraiment légère il sourit a Ginny elle se redréssa et lui rendit son sourire et se dirigea vers sa salle comune quand a Drago il se dirigea vers leur salle comune des préfet en chefs Hermione dans ses bras il donna le mots de passe u tableau qui s'ouvrit entra puis le tableau se referma sur eux il entra dans la salle comune se dirigea vers la porte avec un lion l'ouvrit et l'a posa sur le lit lui fit un baiser sur le front et se dirigea vers sa chambre se mit en boxer poussa la couverture mais avant de se coucher ils prit un autres boxer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans la douche. Hermione quand a elle se réveilla elle prit alors concscience ou elle était elle se déshabilla et se mit en nuisette et prit une autre nuisette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain elle entra et vit les carreaux trouble de la douche su'il y avait déjà une personne elle rougissa il sorti la tête de la douche elle rougissa un peu plus et lui sourit

**Drago:** tu peut prendre ton bain je savoure encore l'eau et puis je ne te regarderai pas promit

**Hermione:** Ok

Elle avait dit sa tout en souriant il referma la porte en entrant sa tête elle fitcouler l'eau chaude et se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau elle ferma les robiner et laissa couler son corp dans le bain appart sa tête de la mousse dans tout le bain on ne voyait pas les partie de son corp a travers l'eau a cause de la mousse elle se lava puis se détenda elle s'endormie peut à peu Drago sortit mit une serviette autour de sa taille il ne l'a regarda pas comme il l'avait dit mais n'entendit aucun bruits il se tourna et l'a vit dormir et se mit a sourire il s'approcha d'elle se mit a genous a côtés de la baignoir a côtées de son visage avec son index il lui caressa la joue pour la réveiller elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux et regarda le dous visage de son homologues qui lui sourie elle lui sourie a son tour elle fit les gros yeux en regardant qu'elle était toujours dans l'eau il se leva et se replaça devant le lavabo pour sécher les cheveux, elle prit la serviette plié qui éta a côté d'elle elle se leva et l'a mit autour d'elle une grande serviette qui s'arrêta sous les genous elle sortit enleva le bouchon qui bloqua l'eau de partir puis se dirigea vers le lavabo elle se plça a côté de Drago elle prit le sèche cheveux et se sécha les cheveux aucun mot ne s'échangeai entre eux quand elle eut fini elle n'éttoya son visage avec de la crème pour bébé ce qui lui donna une peau douce comme une peau de bébé et se brossa les dents ainsi que Drago il se jeta des coup d'oeil ce qui les fit sourire elle lui tourna le dos pour enlever sa serviette et se mettre en nuisette lui avit toujours la serviette quand elle plia la serviette l'a mis sur la chaise quand elle sortit elle se dirigea dans chambre pour ranger un peut les livres qui était éparpillé et eu une grosse envie d'être dans les bras de son homologue elle sorti et entra dans la chambre du serpend sans savoir ce qu'elle fesait.


	7. Les envies reviennent

**Chapitre 7- Les envies reviennent**

Drago s'était mis en boxer et fit pareil qu'Hermione mi sa serviette sur la chaise éteigna la lumière et sortit il s'arrêta devant la porte de la lionne il avait une extrémence envie de la tenir dans ses bras de la couvrir de baiser il avait tout simplement envie d'elle il inspira et contin ua son chemins il entra sa chambre tête baisser il leva sa tête surpris de voir son homologue de dos restant immobile debout au milieu de la pièces elle enetendit un bruits elle se tourna ses cheveux suivit les mouvement en l'air elle le regarda mal à l'aise elle voulait partir mais ne puis le faire quelque chose en elle lui en empêcher lui voulait la prendre dans ses bras mais il n'arriver pas a décrocher son regard de ses yeux noisette quand elle ferma les yeux il fronça les yeux et souria avec tebdresse elle s'approcha de lui tout en ferment les yeux de peur qu'il la rejete quand elle les ouvrit elle était dans ses bras il l'a tenait bien de peur qu'il ne lui échappe elle sourie en le sentant la serrer elle leva la tête pour croiser ses yeux il lui sourit et l'embrassa il n'eut pas le temps de dire ouf qu'ils était tout deus nue ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent d'un petit rire elle se détacha de lui prit une des cravatte couleur Serpentard lui mit il fit un air intérogateur elle se mordit les lèvres et le serra dans les bras ils commença a l'embrasser dans le cou elle sourit les yeux fermer elle ouvrit puis le puis elle le dirigea vers le lit il était dos au lit elle le poussa et tomba sur le lit allongeai elle se pencha sur lui a quatre patte sur le lit une jambe sur un côté et de l'autre elle se redréssa toujour sur les genous elle prit sa cravatte avec fureur et l'attira vers ce qui le fit élevé vers elle. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et sauvagement elle se pencha sur lui se qui l'est fit allongés sur le lit lit l'un contre l'autre, Drago sur le dos la poitrines de la jeune femme contre le tors du jeune ventre contre ventre elle l'embrassa et lui mordit la lèvres il l'a regarda avec étonnement et sourit il se redressa d'un bout ce qui l'afit redresser aussi il lui tena les bras et l'embrassa dans le cou il l'a tena par les épaules puis l'a tourna pour ce retrouver en dessous de lui il lui sourit et commenca a descendre ses baiser le long du corp de la jeune femme ce qui l'a fit frisonner il passa entre ses seins puis sur son ventre autour du piercing de la jeune femme puis plus bas ce qu'elle fit un petit jouissement il lui caressa les cuisse en donnant des baiser sur son ventre il remonta ses baiser juste qu'au coup et la pénétra et fit les vas et viens. Elle entoura la nuque du jeune homme avec un de ses bras sa main poser sur l'épaule du jeune homme et caressa son tors avec son autre main puis la passa entre le bras pour acceder a son dos avec lequel elle s'agriper elle fit des petit jouissement en continue se qui fit sourire le Serpentard de satisfaction elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos du jeune homme pour qu'a son tour fit un crie de jouissement elle lui fit aussi un sourire de satisfaction il l'embrassa a pleine bouche en mélangean leur langues qui fit des rond dans leur bouche elle enleva délicatement ses ongles enfoncées dans le dos du jeune homme pour la mettre sur la fesse droite et la pincé ce qui la fit sourire tout en l'embrassant puis remonta sa main dans le dos du Serpentard et renfonca ses ongles dans le dos du Serpentard il détacha leur langue et leur lèvres il l'embrassa a côtés des lèvres pour retourner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme il continua les vas et viens les heures passèrent les bisous les vas et viens les jouissement, et tout ce qui va avec passèrent d'une allure folle 8.00 le réveil sonna les bras l'un de l'autre la tête de la jeune fille femme sur le tors ainsi que ses mains ils n'avaient pas dormis de la nuit et sa ce voyait de grosses sernes sous leur yeux quand ils entendit le réveil il sursauta il devaient se préparer Hermione prit le draps et l'entoura autour d'elle puis elle courrut dans sa chambres elle n'avait a peine 15 minutes car les cachots était a 20min de leur appaartement et il fallait se dépêcher le plus vite possible ils avaient déjà raté le petit déjeuner qui avait eut lieu a 8.00 mais s'était déjà trop tard elle mit son uniformes vite fait se maquilla légèrement Drago lui était dans la salle de bain pour se nettoyer le visage elle le rejoingnit leur cravatte était sur la table de la salle quand ils sortit il prit la première qu'il venait étant trop fatigué pour distinguer quoi que se soit il prit leur cours et partirent de pas ferme vers les cachots le cours ayant déjà commencer avent de frapper ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et frappèrent.

Ils entendit un "Entrer" et ouvrit la porte du cachots le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcil en les voyant les cheveux de Drago en bataille ceux de Hermione enn mélé comme si ils avaitent fait la fête ou tout autre chose mais personne ne laisser leur pensée sortir de leur bouche de peur de la réction des deux fort caractères ne s'emportent on pouvait lirent également sur leur visage la fatigue et qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment dormis mais en les voyant tout deux arriver en même temps sa lui semblait bisarre il ne rester que deux places une au côtés de Pansy et une autres au côtés de Ron ils se dirigèrent vers leur amis quand le professeur leur fit un coup de livre sur leur tête il prit Hermione par le bras et l'a dirigea vers Pansy ce qui lui sambla étranges car seule ceux qui avait le symboles des Serpentard pouvait être avec les Serpentard puis le professeur prit Drago a son tour par le poignet et le fit assoir a côtés du roux il fronca les sourcil et fit sa grimace habituelle cela lui donnait un air lmauvais, le professeur posa violament le livre sur son bureau et s'apuya sur son bureau a l'aide de ses bras il se tourna et prit son air sévère en vers les deux retardatèrentpuis cria leur prénom les concerner se dirigea vers le bureau face au professeur

**Rogue**: Pourais-je savoir qu'est-ce que ceci que vous porter ?

**Hermione**: Ce sont nos uniforme rien de plus, il y a rien de plus naturel

**Rogue**: Oh, je vois alors Miss Granger espliquer moi pourquoi porter vos la cravatte de la couleur de la maison des Serpentard et vous espliquer vous pour la couleur vif de votre cravatte

**Drago**: Euh...

**Rogue**: Vous n'allez pas les enlevez au contraire vous allez les garder pendant une semaine a chaque cours sans exeption toute la journé sans l'enlever ou sinon vous aurez punition sur punitions j'espère que cela vous servira de leçons et ne dite rien et retourner a votre place !!! Je vois que votre nuit ne vous a pas porter le repos

Il avait dit sa avec une tel colère il fallait en plus qu'elle garde une cravate des serpend alors qu'elle avait même pas remarqué la couleur de sa cravatte elle l'avait prit tellement vite que elle ne s'en ai même pas aperçus elle se sentait vraiment idiote même pire le rouge arriva plus vite qu'elle ne pensais a ses joues elle se rasseya a côtés de Pansy Parkinson qui remarque que sa nouvelle amie rougissait elle se cacha derière son livre de potion quand a Drago lui avait prit un air étonner et s'était rassis a sa place mais il repenser a son agréable nuit mais sachant qu'il était ennemis il ne devait y avoir aucun rapport il ne fallait surtout pas que son père le sache sinon il serait déshéritier et il enlevrai tout honneur pour y père toute la fierté s'était quand même une sang impurpensait il il n'avait même pas prononcer les mots de d'habitude il se sentait lasser d'être toujour au ordre de quelqu'un d'aussi cruel, le charme d'Hermione aurait il égaraer l'esprit du jeune homme sa gentilesse et son coeur était contagieux au point que Drago pense qu'il était temp de tout stoppé avant que son père lui exige de devenir mange-mort il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas le devenir se serai comme se tuer pour lui et sa mère serait anéantie et puis s'était sa vie ce sera lui qui décidera de choisir qui il veut devenir et avec qui il partagerai son lit et sa vie. A partir de ses pensée il fronca légèrement les sourcil mi enerver mi content sur ces pensé.

Hermione elle toujour le livre planté devant son visage pour cacher le rouge sur ses jolie joues elle repensa a ce que le professeur avait dit une semaine se dit elle une semaine et oui elle devait garder la cravatte de son amant pendant une semaine sa ne la dérangerai pas mais ce sont les regards des Gryfondor et Serpentard qui la génerait et les regard des professeur elle repensa a cette nuit que s'est il vraiment passé cette nuit pourquoi avoir agit comme sa elle n'avait pas été Hermione non s'était une toute nouvelle Hermione qui apparaîssez s'était étrange elle n'aurait jamais réagis comme sa au par avant a trop réfléchir sa lui donner un mal de tête puis repensa a cette nuit complétement folle et merveilleuse à la fois mais ils devaient rester ennemis et jamais s'aimer mais cela lui paraissez completement impossible a présent elle se sentait vrément idiote d'avoir suggéré la France pour les vacances elle aurais dû se taire et dire oui pour les vacances en Italie chez sa tante qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être idiote parfois mais elle souria quand elle repenser a ce qu'elle avit fait sans qu'il la force, Pansy elle vu son sourire et souria elle penser savoir a qui elle pensé bien évidement au Prince des Serpentard le machiavélique la bête du sexe bien sûre, Hermione se demander toujour pourquoi elle avait réagis comme sa elle frisonna tout d'un coup en jetant un oeil au jeune blond qui s'était endormi sur la table elle fit un rire que Pansy remarque et lui fit un sourcil intéroguateur vers son amie et la Gryfondor haussa les épaules pour ne rien montrer comme si elle avait rigoler comme sa sans aucune raison d'accord sa lui arriver quelque fois mais la s'était bien son amant qui l'avait fait rire elle venait bien de dire amant ? Oui et s'était sertint maintenant elle l'aimer mais sans se l'avouer réellement elle devais tout faire pour césser cet relations ils étaient ennemeis àprès tout pourquoi devait elle l'aimé il était comme même pas...Oh si il était térriblement sexy beau musclé doué au lit sauvagement bon et tendre et plus encore qu'elle pensé Hermione réveil toi pensait elle mais elle s'était si bien sentit quand elle était dans ses bras si bien si confortable si protégé elle se sentait bien tout simplement elle n'avait plus aucun autre mots que bien elle devait se l'avouer ce qu'elle avait fait était d'un côtés vraiment mais vrément pas bien mais vrément s'était et il le resterai toujours sont ennemis et pour lui s'était pareil

Il se répété sans cesse qu'il venait de coucher avec son ennemie personne ne devais en savoir un seule mots il devait redevenir les pires ennemis mais est-ce que la joli Gryfondor le comprendrai se demandait il il avait beaucoup de doute il avait pris goût au corp de son ennemis ou plutout de la belle et douce Gryfondor et pas n'importe quel Gryfondor mais la belle brunes avec des reflet blond qui n'était qu'autre une sang de bourbe au yeux de son mal aimé père de Lucius Malfoy un sang pur il venait de coucher avec un sang impure mais qu'elle était douce sa peau et ses brillait de mille feu quand il l'a regarder ils s'étaient pourtant juré de ne plus couché ensemble a la fin des vacance en France mais qu'est-ce qui lui prennait de se laisser aller surtout si cette fille était Hermione il l'a désirer tellement qu'il n'avait put la résister et elle non plus d'ailleur ils s'était trouver nue tout deux avnt de s'en apercevoir sa voulait bien dire quelque chose ou pas si sa devais obligatoirement dire quelque chose en tout cas il fallait qu'il parle a la jolie jeune femme il sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus a chaque fois que la jeune femme posait ses yeux sur lui il se demander si... non sa ne pouver pas être sa il ne pouvait tout de même pas... non si il était tomber amoureux de la jolie jeune femme qu'est-ce qui lui prenner il ne devait juste s'amuser avec le coeur des fille et coucher avec elle pour casser ce qu'il était en train de former un couple bisare il devait recommencer les filles d'un soir sans savoir leur prénom et elle devait rester avec ses gugus et lui toujour fidèle a son père et a ses deux meilleur amis Blaise et Pansy il devait vivre comme avant avant les vacance en France s'était trop risqué de montrer ses sentiments maintenants que toute l'école est au courant que s'était Hermione qui était aussi en France bien sûre ils voulaient que personne ne soit au courant mais son père la divulguer mais avant il ne l'avait pas spécialement reconnu mais Hermione l'avait toujour reconnu qu'il soit déguiser ou pas mais maintenant dans toute l'école les rumeurs y passerait de gauche à droite partout il fallait stopé sa au plus vite avant que Rogue ne le sachent étant le parrain de Drago il disait tous ce qui se passait dans cette école en particuliers ce qui conserné Drago et Hermione car il s'intéréssé aussi a cette sang-de-bourbe malgrès les apparence il voulait savoir quel pouvoir avait elle sur son fils si il réussirez a craquer mais il détester les enfants née moldus donc présisément les sang impur il se souvint soudain qu'il serait difficile de se séparer d'elle cette semaine puisqu'ils était obliger de garder la cravatte de l'autre avec plaisir pour lui d'un côté car la cravatte sentit le dous parfum de vanille de la jeune femme mais s'était toujour les couleurs de Gryfondor.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensait a lui tout ce qu'elle attendait s'était ses bras autour de sa taille mais aussi rompre ce lien qui lui procurer un bien fous d'eêtre entouré de ce jeune homme son corp chaud contre le sien elle n'attendait que sa mais voulait toujour rompre ses liens avec lui comment lui annoncer sans lui faire du mal il fallait qu'elle lui dise cache sans remord même si elle savait qu'elle en aurait beaucoup mais il fallait tentai le tout pour le tout enfin plutot le faire le plus rapide possible avant qu'il ne ce fasse trop d'idée elle avait peur de sa réaction qu'il lui dise _"Tu te fous de moi !" _ou encore_ "Arrête de jouer avec mes sentiments ! car je t'aime"_ elle avait peur que le méchant Drago l'aime pourtant pendant l'été il lui avait prouvé qu'il l'aimé elle l'avait cru ou bien s'était peut être un exellent comédiens elle avait peur non pas de lui mais des réaction qu'il pouvait avoir la détesterai il toujour autant ou ferait il comme si cette nuit ils était rester chacuns de leur côtés et que rien ne s'était pensé pouvait il être aussi cruel il avait prit plaisir a lui faire l'amour et l'avait sentis et vu et elle aussi eut un grand plaisir a le faire d'au tant plus que c'est elle qui avait voulait et qu'elle lui avait dit ses envie par la pensée en étant devant lui, la elle se sentait trop stupide vraiment c'est elle qui lui avait ouvert la porte de son corp et elle ne pouvait se refermé et s'était elle qui s'était retrouver dans la chambre du Serpentard sans y avaoir conscience l'envie était trop forte la tentation était tellement forte et puissante qu'elle n'y pouvait rien y chager elle se sentait comme possédé d'une sauvage ou plutot d'une folle etelle s'était montré très sensuel en vers lui et lui aussi un mélange de sensuel de tendre d'exiter tout deux avait été exiter de repasser à l'acte ils était attirer comme des aimant ou plutot leur corp était attirer l'un en vers l'autre sans savoir pourquoi depuis le soir a la plage sous l'eau ou sur le sable ils avait mélanger leur corp pour comclur leur amitié de Steven alias Drago et de Elena alias Hermione sans savoir qui ils était vrément c'est que la deusieme fois qu'il savait leur identité il avait fait l'amour de leur plein grès en sachant avec qui ils été et en revenant au petit matin ils s'était pourtant juré de se détester mais apres l'agression de moldus en vers elle au camping en Angleterre et Drago qu'il l'avait sauvé elle se sentait de plus en plus attirer par son corp car a chaque rencontre avaec lui elle se trouver collée a son corp et cet fois s'était elle et rien qu'elle qu'il l'avait voulu et sa lui plaiser mais il fallait absolument qu'elle parle a son... partenaire colocataire son amant ou ennemis son homologue son Drago venait elle de pensé a dire son Drago son amant ou encore son partenaire ? Et bien oui elle ne pouvait pas y changer ses sentiment était plus fort q'elle ne pensait.

Les cours de la journées prit fin s'était leur du dîner elle et Drago S'était éviter toute la journé ne sachant quoi faire devant l'autre et comment dire à l'autre qu'il ne pourrait jamais être ensemble et qu'ils devaient rester coute que coute "Ennemis" sa lui fondait le coeur a la jeune femme devoirs faire une tl chose était plus que vexant plus elle s'approchait de la grande salle avec la cravatte du jeune homme plus les regard se posait sur elle sa la stréssé d'avantage Drago lui était déjà assis a la table des Serpentard tous chuchoter par raport a sa cravatte quand Hermione entrit ils vit tous la cravatte elle baissa les yeux en direction de la cravatte inspira profondement et s'avança pour s'assoir au côtés de ses amis mais quand ils l'a vus s'approcher il prit toute la place elle n'avait aucune place pour elle, Pansy Fronca les sourcil puis se leva brusquement Drago la retena par le bras elle lui fit un sourcil intéroguateur et la lacha Hermione avait baisser la tête les bras le long du corp Pansy arriva a ses côtés elle lui prit le bras bruquement elle leva la tête puis fronca les sourcil en essayant de réfléchir mais n'y arriver pas elle avait trop réfléchis aujourd'hui Pansy l'attira vers la table des Serpentard avec un sourire mauvais au Gryfondors puis la fit assise au côtés de son ex amant ou futur amant elle ne savait plus trop, Pansy savant qu'ils s'était eviter toute la journé lui avaitlaisser la place ou plutot l"avait exiger a se mettre a cette place alors qu"elle se mit a côté de son bien-aimé Blaise les murmures de toutes les maison fut intérompre par la voix de Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore:** Cher élèves bonsoir tout d'abbord j'espère que vous avait passé une bonne journé, je suis mécontent par le comportement des courageux Gryfondors en rejetant une lionne c'est comme foncé dans un piège et sans prié garde elle est partis dans le camp ennemis selon les Gryfondors ce n'est nullement sa faute Miss Granger et mr Malfoy ont l'obligence de porter la cravatte de l'autre pendant 2 semaine étant arriver comme cela au cours de potion j'aimerai Miss Granger et vous Mr Malfoy une explication lever vous et venait au 3 marches

Ils se levèrent devant tout les regards des élèves cela la stréssé lui il cherchait une escuse voyant que Drago chercher Hermione sourit car elle avit déjà une idée derière la tête elle se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant le regard meurtrie de Harry et Ron Ginny eut queque peut un léger sourire en vers son amie qui était complétement débousoler et térifier pouvait il être au courant ? Non bien sûre que non ils arrivèrent aux 3 marches puis s'arrêta tout deux tête baisser puis la releva en même temps les repas déjà servit au autres élèves ils se regardaient au coins de l'oeil quand une voix fit sursauté la jeune femme

**Dumbledore**: Je vous écoute Miss Granger

**Hermione**: Moi ? Et bien nous avons pour habitude de nous réveiler de bonne heure on avez fait un marcher de réveiller l'autre si l'autre dormé toujours la vieil on m'éttez toujours nos réveil en même temps dans la salle comune il y a que sur ce point que l'on s'entendez nos cravtte comme d'habitude sur la tables de la salle comune a chaque fois que nous les envoyons lavé on les retrouvé sur la tables on était tériblement a la bours hier j'était plongé dans mes livres dnc je n'ai pas put mettre mon réveile et Dra euh... Malfoy je sais pas vrément...

**Drago**: J'écrivais une lettre à ma mère et tout comme l'a espliquer Granger nous ne nous entendons que sur ce point le réveil le matin car nous somme tout de même préfets en chef et nous devons être à l'heure et voilà sans faire exprès les yeux a moitié encore endormis j'ai la seule cravatte qui rester sur la table elle était déjà partie et je l'est rejoint tout simplement et nous somme arriver au cours de Mr Rogue comme cela et nous a exiger a nous mettre a des places inverse et de garder les cravatte une semaine et non deux

**Dumbledore**: Je le sais maus vous faites partis de deux maisons diferentes le professeur McGonagall a exiger une deusieme cela raprochera peut être vos personne tellement ennemis vous pouvez aller manger, Bonne nuits a tous pour ceux qui ont fini

Les élèves étant tous partis ils ne rester que Pansy et Blaise qui se regardait amoureusement comme Ginny et Harry, Elle s'asseya face a pansy Drago face a Blaise si on peut dire sa ils se regardèrent et rigolèrent en voyant les deux amoureux s'échanger leur pattates coupés doré puis se mit a manger Harry et Ginny se Dirigèrent ers la jeune femme Ginny elle avit rien fait et rien dit mais avait disputer Harry et Ron de leur comportement en vers Hermione quand de l'ombre fit atteindre son assiette elle releva la tête et fit une grimace tel qu'une Serpentarde ce qui étonna les 3 Serpentard et les 2 Gryfondor qui la regardait

**Hermione**: J'ai l'air d'un monstre ? Ou vous avez vu peut être un fantôme céssez de me dévisager elle donna une tape derière la tête du jeune blond qui portait sa cravatte de Gryfondors Pansy rigola a cette scene car personne au par avant n'avait osé faire ce geste sans qu'çprès il soufre et le suplie d'arrêter et qu'il ferait ses devoirs pour une fois il ne fit rien ais lui chuccota a l'oreil

**Drago**: Tu joue vrémen avec le feu !

Il releva la tête en souriant elle le regardait puis leva ses sourcil et inspira profondément elle se demander si il ne voulait vrément pas être avec elle elle se demander si il penser lui demander de rester en quelque sorte sa petite amie secret ou juste rester ennemis elle sortit de ses pensé par Drago qui claque des doigt devant ses yeux et lui fit un bisous dicrete quand Harry avait tourné la tête elle repris ses esprit elle le regarda malicieusement ce qui lui donna une idée sexuelle elle reprit encore une fois ses esprit en pensant que d'habitude s'était plutot des pensée de Drago et non de Hermione Jane Granger plongeait dans ses bouquin qu'elle honte elle se mit a rougir sans trop savoir pourquoi les 3 serpend et les 2 lions la regarda stupéfait elle se fouta des claque pour qu'elle arrête de pensait a lui mais sa ne servait a rien puis qu'il était a côté d'elle et qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec lui l'a pénétran et les vas et viens lui revenait à l'esprit et se mordit les lèvres inferieur en repensant a sa et souriant en même temp elle ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit et vit qu'on l'a regarder puis plongea dans son assiette tout en mangeant ses patate et son steck ils avaient finis quand ils se levèrent

**Hermione**: Que veut tu Harry ?

**Harry**: M'escuser

**Hermione**: Mais de quoi tu été la quand il nous a donner la punition

**Harry**: Oui mais je me fesait des idée en pensant que vous aviez couché ensemble

Elle était vrément choqueé et ne savait pas quoi répondre elle devait surtout rien dire aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche elle était la bouche bé avec des Ggros yeux rond qui le fixer sa fesait peur a voir ils était dans le couloirs avant les grande portes de la grandes salle Pansy vit la réaction de Hermione là elle sut immédiatement qu'il été vrai ce que disait Potter Ginny elle était contente car elle avait compris en même temps elle savait qu'elle finirais avec lui et non avec son frère comme pouvait croire de nombreuse lionne de la maison et c'est ce qui rendis jalouse Lavande Drago vit qu'elle ne réagissez pas puis la secoura

**Drago**: Mais t'est malade ! Ou tu vas chercher ses idée Potter

**Harry**: Oué c'est vrai sur ce coup là j'était nul escuse moi Hermione

**Hermione**: Euh.. oué tu m'a choqué de ta réponse tellement choqué que j'ai pas put répondre

**Ginny**: On avait remarqué, Bon Harry on y vas sinon tu va encore te pleindre que tu est fatigué

**Pansy**: Nous aussi on y va de toute façons vous avez match contre vous d'ailleurs contre les Gryfondors allez faut vous reposer et quand je dis reposer c'est vrément reposer ok Dray ?

**Drago**: Ok Pans'

Ils partirent tous vers leur salle comune quand a Drago et Hermione eux se dirigea vers les appartements des préfets quand ils fit arriver Drago s'écroula sur le canapé impossible de dormir avec tout ce qu'il avait dans la tête Hermione elle se métta devant lui impossible de savoir la nature de la phrase de Pansy elle avait dit sa tout en la regardant qu'avez fait Hermione pour qu'elle l'a regarde comme sa ou plutot que savez elle elle le regarda avec son air réfléchis il sourit a cette expressions elle le regardait de haut ouis inspira fort

**Hermione**: Que voulez dire Pansy ?

**Drago**: Ah...euh...et bien...euh

**Hermione**: J'attend ta réponse s'il te plait

**Drago**: Ok et bien elle a le dont de tout savoir sans qu'on puisse lui dire elle devine juste en observant les personnes mais elle n'a aucun talent de divination sa je peut te l'assurer et je crois qu'elle sais pour...hier donc voilà quoi

**Hermione**: Ah ok c'est un peu

**Drago**: oui elle m'a souvent mis mal à l'aise en sachant plein de chose sans que je puisse lui dire elle attend seulement qu'on viennent lui dire de notre pleins grès et c'est pour sa qu'elle est comme ma soeur ou comme un journal intime pour les filles

Elle fit un sourire puis elle parta se prendre une douche quand elle sortit en short denuit en satin et un haut tout l'ensemble était vert se qui attira l'atention du Serpentard il était assis par terre devant la cheminé il replongea son regard dans le feu a réfléchir a sa relation avec la Gryfondors comprendra t'elle ou pas il avait peur de la blaisser peur qu'elle le déteste àprès qu'il l'aurait de pas continuer il ne voulait comme même pas la perdre s'était comme un diamant qu'il gardait préscieusement mais est-ce la jeune femme le comprendra non ou peut être mais ce qui ne savait pas c'est que la jeune femme avait les même pensé et les même peur elle devait se trouver quelqu'un d'inutile pour le remplacer et lui devait la remplacer elle penser soudainement a la proposition qu'avait fait Cormac

_Flash Back_

_Après le cours de métamorphone il était vers les 15.30 h de l'après midi elle alla pour partir dans le parc quand soudain quelqu'un la retena par le bras elle sentie la colère j'ahir en elle elle se retourna brusquement vers cette personne tout en froncan les sourcil elle n'avez pas reconnus la poigne de Drago ou encore de Harry ou encore de Ron les livres plaqué contre sa poitrine elle les serrer a l'aide de ses bras elle vit soudainement le visage de la personne qui l'empêcher de partir rejoindre Ginny au lac elle fit les gros yeux leva les sourcil et prit l'air étonner comme jamais elle avait eut elle fronca de nouveau les sourcil_

**_Hermione_**_: Cormac ? Qu'est-ce que tu me veut tu crois que je n'ai pas assez de problème aujourd'hui avec Dra Malfoy ! Escuse moi mais la je suis énerver on ne me retiens pas comme seul Harry, Ron et une autre personne peuvent le faire_

**_Cormac_**_: je voulais te demander quelque chose qui hante mes pensée depuis l'année dernière en 6ème année, Veut..tu..sortir avec moi ? Hermione je t'aime même si pour le moment ce n'est pas réciproque essaye peut être que tes sentiments viendrons peut à peut _

**_Hermione_**_: Euh...laisse moi réfléchir tu veut que moi je sorte avec toi car tu m'aime ok je suis flater mais tu peut au moins me laisser la soirée pour y réfléchir car là je peut vraiment pas te donner la réponse comme sa et si je dis oui il ne faudra pas t'étonner qu'au début je n'éprouve rien comme tu la dis _

_**Cormac**: Bien sûre alors je te laisse réfléchir et ba je vais aller a la salle comune des Gryfondors et je te laisse quoi bon tu me dira ta réponse demain on se donne rendez-vous devant la grande salle ok_

_Elle fit un oui de la tête avec un léger sourire puis elle partie rejoindre son amie qui l'attendait avec impacience_

_Fin du flash-back_


	8. Dur descision

**Chapitre 8- Dur déscision**

Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas accepter juste pour éloigner la relation qui commencer a s'instalé entre elle et le serpend elle fixa Drago toujours assis devant la cheminé a pensé depuis cett agréable nuit il n'arrêter pas d'être dans ses pensée tout comme elle d'ailleurs elle se posa les mille question qu'elle pouvait avoir elle inspira profondément et partiit dans sa chambre et s'asseya sur son lit en mettant ses mains entre ses cuisses elle avait froid partout elle tremblait elle décida donc de sortir de la chambres elle vit Drago qui était dans la même position elle s'avança vers lui il leva la tête quand elle it debout a côté de lui il vit alors qu'elle frissonner de partout et s'asseya au côtés du jeune home il avait baisser la tête et se remis a regarder le feu elle a son tour posa son regard dans la cheminé elle se demanda si elle devait cassé cette ambiance et de lui dire qu'ils devait se parler elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre a cet pensée que la voix masculine de son homologue surjit

**Drago:** Je crois qu'il faut qu'on se parle c'est le brouillard total dans ma tête je ne cesse de pensée a toi mais je me dis aussi qu'il ne faut pas aprofondir car sa pourait avoir de mauvaise conséquence et puis en temps normal on est ennemis non et je ne veut pas te voir soufrir a cause de moi donc on doit reprendre nos vie en main toi tu peut sortir avec quelqu'un comme che pas enfin et moi recommencer avec les filles mais je sais qu'au fond de moi sa me tuera de ne plus te sentir auprès de moi au de toucher ta peau qui est si douce tellement douce et de plus t'approcher pour embrasser tes lèvres pulpeuse et ton visage tu est magnifique Hermione la belle personne tu est un diamant que je compté conservait le restant de ma vie mais je me suis souvenus de la réputation des Malfoy si il le sait il me tortura jusqu'a ce que je te quitte et toi de ton côtés tout les Gryfondors hormis Ginny te tournerons le dos et je ne veut pas de sa Pansy elle sera toujour d'accord de cette relations mais on le sait tout deux que sa va nous menée droit dans un mur je suis vrément désoler...... Je t'aime !

**Hermione:** Ecoute j'avais peur aussi que tu n'y avait pas pensée et tout ce que tu as dis je l'ai pensée figure toi donc j'avait peur que tu croivent que cette relations pouvait aboutir sans que personne nous montre du doigt alors je pense comme toi d'ailleurs j'ai trouvé un cobail pour essayer d'oublier ou plutot de... je ne sais pas trop comment dire sa j'avais pensé a Cormac qui m'a demander de sortir avec lui pour que tu me déteste ou encore que tu refasse tes soirée d'une nuits j'avait peur, peur de ta réaction ou encore j'ai peur quand même de te perdre Drago tu est une pearl noir que je désire garder mais que je dois lacher pour ne pas soufrir et toit non plus et de toute façons je vais habiter chez toi alors autant s'éviter a l'école hormis la salle comune on pourra se montrer dur devant les autre mai ici on paurra si tu le désire se parler gentilment mais une chose est sûre c'est que ta douceur tes mots ou encore tes caresse et tes lèvres si douce soyeuse ton visage tes muscle ton corp ou encore tes baisers dans mon coup vont me manquer mais il y a une chose que je n'était pas sûre de te dire.

**Drago:** Quoi ? Quel chose ?

**Hermione**: Je t'aime Drago Malfoy

**Drago:** Moi aussi Hermione Granger, mais je n'ai pas envie de t'appelai sang de bourbe il faut qu'on soubli dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre et tu dois lui donner ta réponse quand a Cormac

**Hermione:** Je suis d'accord, demain au petit déjeuner devant la grande salle je sais pas quoi dire je ne l'aime pas il me répugne

**Drago:** Essaye seulement il faut que tu m'oublis moi je vais trouver une fille sympas

**Hermione:** Tu n'auras pas beaucoup de mal toi avec ton sublîme corp

Elle mit une de ses main a sa bouche il sourit tout en rougissant un peu puis l'a prit dans ses brastout en la bersant elle verser queque larme et le sentit il lui chuchota à l'oreil" Tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas" elle sentit une boule a la george mais soulager que lui aussi avait la même intention qu'elle mais il s'aimer et sa creuvé les yeux elle s'endormi dans ses bras il souria il comencer a voir chaud il l'emena dans sa chambre avec les couleur rouge et or et se rappeler alors soudain qu'il devait portait cette couleur pendant deux semaines il fit un coup de baquette pour soulever la couverture il posa la jeune femme délicatement sur le lit puis a l'aide de ses mains il recouvra Hermione avec la coutte blanche il lui fit un baiser sur le front et parta arriver a la porte il se retourna la regarda et inspira profondement et sortit en fermant la porte derière lui il prit une douche sous l'eau des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues il n'avait pas voulu le montrer devant la jeune femme il avait mal, mal de la laisser avec ce Cormac qui ne voulait juste coucher avec elle mal de la laisser fleurir autre par qu'avec lui un mal de ventre surjit il se tenait le ventre comme jamais mais s'était pas tellement le ventre qui le gêner s'était la fissure a son coeur il l'aimer et s'était réciproque quand sa douche finit il se précipita dans son lit.

Le lendemain matin Drago entra dans la chambre d'Hermione pour la réveiler sinon elle allait être en retard et il devait emprunter les cravtte de la jeune femme il tenait dans ses mains ses quatres cravatte vert et argent il lui caressa la joue se qui la fit ouvrir les yeux elle souria légèrement et vit Drago son sourire s'agrandissez mais elle se remémorait la soirée d'hier et oui il s'était quitter en quelque sortent, elle l'aimait et s'était réciproque s'était lui qu'il lui avait avoué ses sentiments elle baissa les yeux et prit les cravatte que Drago lui donna et sortis a son tour ses quatres cravatte rouge or de son harmoire elle les mit dans la nuque du jeune et tombait légèrement sur son torse il lui sourit puis sortis il s'habilla et dscendit pour déjeuner avec une cravatte rouge et or Hermione elle fesait les cent pas elle devait donner sa réponse elle était prête bien maquiller bien coifée enfin prête mais réfléchissez a sa réponse elle devaitoublier Drago comme il l'avait suggérer alors elle descendit en bas et trouva Cormac qui l'attendait elle se posa devant lui et souria légèrement s'était un faux sourire Drago étant pas loin avec Pansy qui elle ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait emmener pas loin des portes de la grande salle et lui fit signe d'écouter elle était inquiète de son comportement et ils entendit la conversation

**Cormac**: Alors ?

**Hermione**: Je sais pas trop Dra Malfoy m'a suggérer..

**Cormac**: Attend c'est lui que tu aime ? Ton ennemis mais t'est folle!

**Hermione**: Sava pas, il m'a suggérer d'être avec toi car je pourrais te perdre sois disant et que si j'était pas avec quelqu'un il se ferait un plaisir de me torturé mais je l'aime...pas du tout alors pas un seule chouilla et puis peut être qu'avec le temps mes sentiments se montrerons

Cormac sourit et l'a prena dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la table des Gryfondors Ginny perdit son sourire en voyant qu'elle sortait avec Cormac Harry et Ron aussi Lavande elle, elle était plus qu'heureuse d'avoir une seconde chance avec Ronils s'asseya au côtés de Ron, Harry, Ginny et Lavande qui elle s'était remit avec sont Ron-ron la vieil au soir mais le coeur de la jolie Hermione ne cessez de lui faire mal elle n'aimer que lui s'était son serpend a elle et a personne d'autres elle aimer les garçons rebelle apparament mais sa lui brisa le coeur de sortir avec ce garçons pour rien car elle savait ce qu'il avait derière la tête juste couché avec elle, toujours dans ces pensée une seule personne les hantée s'était évident s'était le beau blond , du côté de Drago lui était vert de jalousie mais s'était a prévoir Pansy regarda le spectacle avec un sourire en voyant son ami jaloux s'était bien la première fois et elle allait en profitait mais sa la chagriner de le voir comme tel ils s'aimer tout deux elle le savait mais attendait avec impatience qu'il lui disent elle posa sa main sur son épaules il tourna la tête et elle vit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu au par avant les larmes pleins les yeux qui ne césser de demander de couler mais qu'il essayer de les retenir elle lui fit oui de la tête et elle le prit dans bras et commenca a verser larmes en silence il n'avait jamais montrer sa faiblesse surtout devant une serpentard ou plutot devant une fille il se redressa vivement et sécha ses larmes puis il s'asseya dans les escalier et lui espliqua toute l'histoire en comencan par la France jusque là elle était tellement sensible qu'elle en verser quelque larmes elle se sentit attristé quand il lui avit raconter leur séparation d'amant mais il ne savait même pas comme il pouvait appeler leur situation avant de dire tu m'oublis je t'oublis mais je t'aime, elle était choqué que a cause des proches de chacun ils devat se séparer elle se jura intérieurement de les réunir de nouveau elle lui fit un léger sourire et se leva suivit de Drago vers la grande salle et s'asseya au côté de Blaise Drago n'avait aucune expréssions sur son visage elle lui fit signe qu'il devait le dire a Blaise car il était très inquiet

**Drago**: Non, toi tu lui dira mais que quand vous serrez tout les deux seule

**Pansy**: Ok Dray mais tu sera avec nous pour écouter comme sa, si je me trompe tu corrigera

**Drago**: Toi, te trompé quand on te dis quelque chose on a l'impréssions que tu l'est enregistrer sur une vidéo et que tu l'a conais par coeur

**Blaise**: sa c'est vrai je vois pas pourquoi tu te trompera tu m'anigence quelque chose ou je me trompe

**Pansy**: Non, enfet je préfère que Dray soit là pour pas le laisser sombrir dans ce chagrin

Hermione elle regarda attentivement Drago on lisait sur son visage de la tristesse et elle devinait en voyant Pansy qu'il lui avait tout raconté elle voulait tant voir Pansy,Drago mais aussi Blaise qui avait été si gentil et s'était le petit ami de sa nouvelle amie s'était Pansy qui était l quand Harry lui avait cracher des mots de toute sorte qui d'habitude sortait de la bouche de Drago qui avant la détester mais ces sentiments avaient changé durant l'été et encore plus la nuit passé dans son lit avec la jeune Gryfondors dans ses bras il ne voulait pas, ne pouvait l'oublié il l'aimer et sa s'était de plus en plus fort et personne ne pouvaient y changé même pas son père enfin tant que son père ne saurait rien il ne pourrait pas les séparer. Elle les regardaient tout les trois sortir de la grande salle elle fronça les sourcil discrètement car elle n'avait plus en vus les trois serpentard puis elle se leva brusquement les regards des ses amis posait sur elle, elle leva les yeux au ciel quelque secondes et prit ses 2 livres de potions pour son cours et parti de ce pas vers les grandes portes quand soudain un bras la retenait par le poignet violament et qui commencer a lui faire terriblement soufrir mais ne le montra pas elle voulait rester forte le jeune homme qui la maintenait était bien son soit disant petit ami ils se regardèrent sans pronnoncer un seul mot. Dans le couloir de la grande salle se trouvait là debout trois Serpentard et regarda la scène qui se dérouler entre les deux Gryfondors non loin d'eux Drago vit avec horreur le visage de la belle jeune femme grimacer par la douleur de son poignet elle lui jeta un regard noir qu'elle aurait put figer toute la salle d'un regard

**Hermione**: je ne te donne pas le droit de me toucher tu as beau être mon soit disant petit ami mais je ne t'aime pas et tout ce que tu veut de moi c'est de coucher avec moi, Avoue le !

**Cormac**: Je sais ce qui ce passe entre toi et Malfoy et je pourrais très bien en toucher quelque mots a son père il recevera autant de torture et de andoloris qu'il n'ai jamais eut et même imaginez, tu ne veut toute de même pas faire subir ce chatiment a ton petit ami

**Hermione**: Mais tu est complétement fous ! Il n'est pas mon petit ami et quand je le serai je serai morte c'est mon ennemis et toute l'école le c'est et où tu va chercher des idée pareil et essaye pas de coucher avec moi car si tu sort avec moi juste pour sa crève moi je couche avec les gens que j'aime et si je le veut selon mes envie et pas pour ton plaisir de obsédé !!!

**Cormac en chuchotant:** Oui c'est vrai que cette histoire est complétement folle mais je sais très bien que toi tu n'oserez pas être avec Malfoy sinon tu ne serai pas dans une tel rage et pour répondre oui je veut ton corp je veut te faire l'amour comme personne et j'y arriverai même si tes envie ne son pas au jours et sans ta permition crois-moi et tu restera avec moi àprès une nuit de folieet avec le temps tes quelque bleu que je t'aurait fais ne te ferons plus souffrir et tu redemandera de mon corp

**Hermione**: Espèce de gougea !

**Cormac**: Moi aussi je t'aime, je te donne rendez-vous ce soir a 21h au parc pour t'expliquer quelque chose et s'il te plait viens

Il avait dit sa avec une tel arroguance du dégoût se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme elle détacha son poignet de la poigne du jeune homme les larmes commencer a couler mais les retenait elle sortit enfin de la grande salle en pleure, lui était partis dans sa salle commune elle avait entendut qu'il disparaître pour s'avancer dans le couloir laissant tomber ses livres parfaitement tenu Drago aperçut son poignet violacée il été choqué et fous de rage d'intérieur Pansy avait les larmes au yeux en voyant la jeune femme tombait a genou sur le sol au milieu du couloir tête baisser les élèves qui été dans la grande salle commencer a partir de tout les sens pour allez en cours et regarda Hermione d'un hair très étrange, les larmes de la jeune femme se mit a rouler sur ses joues de plus en plus vite Pansy s'acroupissa devant la jeune Gryfondors qui pourtant était répendu de courage mais là Hermione était a bout de force ou plutôt de courage la jeune Serpentard la prit dans ses bras la Gryfondors murmura des mots "Je ne veut pas, je ne peut pas mais je l'aime " Pansy savait exactement de qui elle parlait bien sûre de Drago mais que lui avait dit ce Cormac, quand tout le monde fut sortit de la grande salle une dernière personne sortait comme a son habitude en dernière s'était une Gryfondors jolie et rousse qui fit un air inquiet en voyant son amie a terre en compagnie de Serpentard elle inspira voulant s'approcher mais fut interrompre par un élève de sa classe qui la tira par le bras et oui la jeune fille était belle et bien en retard mais tourna sa tête en direction de la Gryfondors Pansy le remarqua et lui fit oui de la tête elle lui donnerai les inquiètudes de la rousse a la belle Hermione elle se leva puis aida son amie a se lever et poussa la manche pour découvrir le poignet violacé de la jeune femme, apparament elle avait choisi la mauvaise personne pour essayer d'oublier son âme soeur, son beau blond, Pansy tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami qui était nul autre que Drago et lui fit une petite grimace en montrant le poignet de la jeune femme et fronça les sourcils énervé voulant tuer Cormac se dirigea vers les escaliers pour le trouver mais la jeune femme se précipita vers lui et le retena par le poignet avec douceur il se retourna et vit son homologue où plutôt la jeune femme qui avait déjà prit son coeur en otage elle le regarda droit dans les yeux qui brillaient a cause des larmes logées dans ces magnifiques yeux noisette, il lui fit un sourcil intéroguateur

**Hermione**: Non ! non s'il te plait non

**Drago**: Mais pourquoi ? Il...enfin je veut dire que... regarde ton poignet enfin !

**Hermione**: Je sais mais il m'a dit dans l'oreille que si il lui arriverai quoi que ce soit il irai raconter a ton père notre aventure enfin notre histoire, je ne lui ai rien raconté crois-moi mais il a des doutes mais je ne veut pas que tu subisse des tortures abominables a cause de moi je suis quand même une... sang de bourbe un sang impur et si ton père le sais je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal

**Drago**: N'écoute pas cet ordure et puis il doute et il n'a aucune preuvent et mon père c'est déjà que s'était toi en France et pourtant n'a fait que de me claquer et...

**Hermione**: Parce que tu été pas chez toi et de plus je vais devoir allez chez toi il va bien nous surveillez je ne le connais peut être pas comme toi mais je crois l'avoir déjà vus a l'oeuvre la façons de te traité

**Drago**: Ecoute, j'en suis sûre même certains qu'il ne sais absolument rien ce n'est qu'un chantage sincèrement j'aurai préféré te voir avec Weasmoche qu'avec ce conard mais il est avec Brown et on dit qu'on devais s'oublié pour le moment mais pour ma par je n'y arrive pas et c'est pas gagné, une chose est sûre moi je ferai semblant de te détester ou faut vraiment qu'on se déteste pour montrer a Cormac que nous somme pas ensemble Pansy et Ginny seront là, maintenant puis-je récupérer mon poignet s'il te plait ? Et je vous signale que en temp normal on est en cours de métarmophose.


	9. nouveau changement

**Chapitre 9- Nouveau changement **

Elle lacha le poignet du jeune homme et partirent tous ensemble devant la porte de métarmorphose Drago alla pour frapper mais Hermione le retena et lui fit un sourcil d'interroguateur et elle se mit a chuchoter

**Hermione**: Ok on va commencer maintenant on va créer une dispute sauf avec Pensy puisque toute l'école sais qu'on est amie ok et utilise le mot sang de bourbe et tu discute pas c'est comme un ordre et Blaise toi tu le défend ou comme tu veut

Il fit oui de la tête et l'embrassa avant et commencer a haussez la voix tout comme elle Pansy fit un rire silencieux ce qu'ils remarqua et sourit avant de se disputer ou presque elle l'anlaca et se sépara de lui.

**Hermione**: Tu me prend pour qui Malfoy !

**Drago**: Une sang-de-bourbe tu n'est pas digne d'être là salle sang-de-boube

**Hermione**: Tu n'a aucun droits de me parler sur ce ton et ce n'est pas parce que tu est un Malfoy que je dois avoir peur de toi tu me prend pour qui je suis une Gryfondors je suis courageuse pas un lache comme toi (en chuchotant) désoler

**Drago**: Courageuse toi tu as peur Granger peur tu te plonge dans tes livres par peur d'affronter les autres réfléchis tu n'a pas d'amis il sont là que pour ta connaissance et rien d'autre Pansy comment peut tu être amie avec une il n'y a pas de mots pour la décrire( en chuchotant) désoler tu est parfaite

**Hermione**: Ne me fais pas rire Malfoy !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement ils se tournèrent pour voir la vieil chouette de McGonagall elle les fit entrer de colère car ils était en retard mais avait dérangé le cours et avait crier eux sa les amuser mais ne le montrer pas Pansy regarda attentivement Cormac et vit du plaisir a voir Hermione qui n'adresser aucun regard au Serpentard sauf a Pansy elle savait bien qu'il était content de cette disputes c'est vrai que ces temps ci il ne se disputait plus pas depuis l'été a si bien sûre quand il en fesait exprès mais aussi quand il lui avait cracher à la figure, Hermione ne suivait pas du tout le cours le coude sur la table et sa main qui maintenait sa tête elle rêvasser mais a quoi et pour une fois ces pensée n'était pas pour Drago mais pour ces pauvres parents décédé elle se rapellait tout les souvenirs qu'elle pouvait revoir dans sa tête quand soudain Cormac vit qu'elle était ailleurs ainsi que Drago lui vit en même temp de la tristesse son avant bras qui soutenait sa tête fléchit sa tête tombait sur la table ce qui lui fit mal et eut l'intention de tout le monde et se mit en senglots elle pleurait tremblé le professeur l'engueuler pour perturbé une secondes fois son cours si important qu'elle ne suivait pas du tout folle de rage de ces paroles elle balanca ces livres façons moldus folle de rage elle se mit a crié énervé les tables commencer a tremblait elle avait beaucoup de puissance en elle sans s'en rende compte surtout quand elle était énervé tout pouvait exploser elle demanda a Neville d'allez chercher le directeur la jeune femme balança tout ce sui lui passé par la main et les balança et serra les poing elle détesté McGonagall a ce moment comment devenait elle une Serpentard ? non mais la colère l'emporter tellement vite et sa tout le monde le remarqua la mort de ses parents avait ouvert des pouvoirs enfouit au fond d'elle toujours debout dans le passage au milieu de la pièce avec ses pouvoirs elle pouvait balancer des objets par la pensée ce qui fit surprendre la plupart des personne et même le professeur de matermorphose Drago sentit un léger soulagement pour elle, elle n'était pas qu'une simple sang de bourbe comme il aimé tant l'appelai autre fois avait elle été adoptait non impossible quel idée elle ressemblait bien trop a sa mère et puis une sorcière née moldus pouvais être très puissante la mère de Potter l'avait été et il en avait la preuve en voyant Hermione très puissante a ce moment là le professeur avait fait sortir les élèves Drago rester là assis a la contemplé Pansy, Ron, Harry et Blaise était rester pour la calmé Blaise pour protégé sa bien aimé de la coulère fulgurente de la jeune femme quand le directeur entra dans la pièce les livres se dirigea violament vers son visage mais étant un puissant sorciers ils les arrêta et commencer a avoir des doutes pour ui faire repasser sous le choixpeau car sa violence et ses pouvoirs projetée hors d'elle a cause de sa colère Miss Granger avait bien changé cette année pas seulement physiquement mais mentalement elle voulait venger ses parents et se n'éttait jamais bon signe elle voulait se venger contre les forces du mal les mange-mort elle demandrai gentilment a Lucius Malfoy si il saurait qui les ait tuer cependant le professeur ce voyait obliger de la jeter dans un profond someil pour qu'elle évite de plus en plus de dégats mais elle devait éviter de trop bouger elle vit Cormac a la porte et lui envoya un sort qui le fit projeté dans le couloir ce qui fit rire Drago elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda ce qui l'appaîsa légèrement sa colère disparus ce qui n'étonna pas le directeur il ferma la portes pour protégé cette amour en fesant sortir Harry et Ron qui lui se doutait qu'il était ensemble il se leva elle s'avança vers lui et l'anlaça et se mit a pleurer la mort de ses parents Drago avait compris de quoi il s'agissez, Pansy et Blaise fut appaiser qu'elle ce soit calmer ainsi que le professeur, dans le couloir tout le monde était inquiet et choqué et avait peur du comportement de Hermione et Harry et Ron se posait de multiple question que fesait il avec Hermione en compagnie des Serpentard ou comment as t'elle put avoir un tel pouvoir sans jamais le montrer Cormac lui se demandait si elle n'atait pas en train d'envoyer des tas de livre a la figure de Malfoy est non elle ne fesait que de le serrer dans ses bras le directeur avait ensonorisé la piece de façons a ce qu'on entende rien, la jeune femme était toujour en train de pleurer ce qui mouilla la nuque du jeune homme mais il n'en avait rien a faire il fallait qu'elle se libère de cette tristesse il la berca peu à peu se qui lui fit un bien fous elle détacha sa tête du cou du jeune homme et sécha ses larmes et colla son front a celui du jeune homme tout deux la tête légèrement baisser a l'aide de ses pouces le jeune homme essuya les larmes qui contiua de couler il lui fit un air de gamins de 5 ans et souria il lui embrassa le nez et se mit a rigoler et il s'embrassa tendrement a pleine bouche les bras de la jeune fille sur la nuque du Serpentard lui avait une main sur la joue de sa jolie bijou sa tendre rose sans épines sa chérie et l'autre main dans le bas du dos de la jeune femme se fut un beau spectacle pour le directeur qui espérer tant une entente entre les maison mais sa allait plus qu'une entente et cela lui fesait autant plaisir qu'a Pansy et Blaise qui avait espérer ce moment pendant longtemp qui vit leur chagrin partir en mille morceau, Pansy s'approcha du directeur ainsi que Blaise pour discuter avec le directeur.

**Dumbledore**: je pensait pas que l'entente irait jusque là

**Pansy**: Oh et bien ils s'aime sa c'est certains mais vous voyait comme ils ont des camps differents c'est un peut compliquer et puis il y a le père de Drago ils se sont rencontré si je puis dire rencontré en France mais ce sont donné de fausses identité elle avait beaucoup changé pour l'été est maintenant elle est rester comme en France pour en revenir de l'été ils sont tombait amoureux de la vrai personne qui se cacher en eux Drago n'est pas si cruel qu'il y paré nous nous le conaissons l'intérieur de Drago par coeur mais il fait ressortir toute la haine qu'il a pour son père et c'est pour sa qu'il ait tellement cruel...

**Blaise**: en gros ils ont plein d'obstacle ils faut qu'on les aide car depuis la France Drago n'est pas dans son assiette et de même pour Hermione il nous a expliquer qu'il avait fait une entente pour qu'ils s'oubli elle devait sortir avec Cormac mais regarder son poignet violet tout a l'heure elle est tombé a genous apres qu'il lui ai parlé nous savons pas ce qu'il lui a dit mais il est au courant de rien pour eux mais va faire croire au père de Drago qu'il sont ensemble pour qui lui fasse subir les pires tortures si elle ne rester pas avec lui

**Pansy**: Hermione a beaucoup changé mais pas mal ni en bien mais les 2 tout a l'heure elle n'aver plus le populaire courage de Gryfondors elle s'est laisser tombé par terre et apres le décés de ces parents elle va devoir être avec les Malfoy

**Dumbledore**: Je comprend votre inquiètude mais je pense qu'elle a changé et qu'elle ne peut plus faire partie des Gryfondors si elle a encore ce courage temp mieux mais elle a herité de la méchanceté des Serpentard et sa donne une personne vraiment forte je vais la faire repasser sous le choixpeau et pour Cormac je ne peut rien faire seule elle le peut si elle a vraiment la méchanceté des Serpentard elle saura le renvoyer avec toute la colère dans ses yeux et il en aura peur et si s'est un mélange de courage sa fera exploser les salle elle ira de son plein grès et pour leur histoire si Lucius comme je le connai si bien il aquiestera avec la force et la méchanceté qu'elle a prit ce sera plus facile a accepter que d'être une Gryfondors défendant Mr Potter qui en se moment ne sont plus tellement en harmonie j'ai bien peur que leur amitié casse si elle est envoyé chez les Serpentard mais les deux jeune Weasley serons la d'ailleur je vais chercher Mr Weasley et vous Miis Parkinson allez au court d'enchantement ou est Miss Weasley et faites là venir ici et si je ne suis plus là faite la venir dans mon bureau le mot de passe est un nouveau tarte a la citrouille donc je vous attend

Elle sortit en compagnie du directeur pendant qu'elle courut vers le cours d'enchantement Blaise lui surveiller les tourtoreau qui s'embrassa continuellement le directeur se dirigea vers Ron et lui fit signe de le suivre Harry était inquiet et voulait savoir ce qui ce passé commenca a se dire que sa devais être grave il se sont entretuer ou quoi pensait il mais non l'autre fois elle l'avait embrassé et s'était mit devant Malfoy pour prendre la claque de Mr Malfoy s'était bizarre en ce moment ils s'entre tuer de moins en moins il continua a se poser des questions alors que le professeur McGonagall leur indiquer que ce cours sera ratrapé le soir même de 20 h à 21h donc ils ne pourrons pas sortir ce qui énerva la plupart des élèves sauf Harry qui lui était concentré dans ses pensée elle ne fit que froncé les sourcil, le directeur et Ron était entrer dans la salle de cours sans que personne ne put voir ce qui se pssé ils s'embrasser les larmes coulaient des joues de la jeune femme en même temps qu'elle embrasser celui qu'elle aimer ils n'avait pas bouger depuis que le directeur était sortit appar que les bras de la jeune femme n'était plus sur la nuque du jeune homme non mais une de ses main était dans les cheveux du blond son autre main sur la joue opposé a celle ou il y avait une main masculine sur une de ses joue elle lui caressa la joue puis descendit a la nuque puis les épaules et passa sa main dans la chemise du jeune homme et la mit sur son torse ils se détachèrent enfin pensait Blaise il enleva sa main de la joue de la jeune femme elle enleva son bras de la nuque du jeune homme et la mit dans son dos et mit sa tête sur le torse du jeune homme une chemise couvrait son torse il posa délicatement sa tête sur celle de sa chérie entre temps ansy arriva en compagnie de Ginny les deux jeune femme regardait le spectacle avec beaucoup d'émotions leur larmes commencer a monter au yeux mais se retint Pansy se demandait pourquoi elle avait dû chercher Ginny et pourquoi ici ? quel été la raison en plus elle avait vu de l'inquiètude plein le couloir elle fronca les sourcil en essayant de se concentré sur ces pensée elle s'était mise au côté de son chéri

**Blaise**: Essaye pas de te rendre trop intéligente tu est bien comme tu est

**Pansy**: Je sais mais je me poser des questions, pourquoi il m'a demandé de cherche Ginny ? Ginny ta une idée ?

**Ginny**: Pas le moins du monde

**Ron**: Ils sont quand même beau tout les deux

**Ginny**: Pincez-moi ! est-ce toi mon frère Ronald Weasley qui viens de dire que tu trouver bien Drago et Hermione

**Ron**: Il faut dire que j'ai changé en même temp que Hermione et j'ai appris a les apressier et puis tant que Hermione est heureuse moi sa me va

**Pansy**: Le problème c'est justement sa, c'est un gros problème

**Ron**: Personne ne peut les empêcher tant qu'il sont heureux

**Pansy**: Lucius, Cormac, Harry et autres Gryfondors sauf vous deux et les autres Serpentard

**Ron**: Cormac ? elle est sorti a peine une heures avec lui

**Pansy**: non il crois encore qu'il est avec elle

**Dumbledore**: Miss Granger, escuser moi mais j'ai une nouvelle pour vous

Elle s'approcha d'eux ainsi que Drago il se regarder avec Ron qui lui sourié et ne savait pas comment le prendre et lui fit un sourire hésitant Blaise vit la scene puis laissa partir un rire tellement fort que tout le monde le fixa il se sentit mal à l'aise d'un coup et se stoppa et se cacha derière de Pansy comme un enfant en faute qui elle se mit a rigoler de son attitude personne ne comprit so rire soudain mais se calma et prit par a la conversation du directeur Ginny vit que Ron avait était sincère en disant qu'il avait changé il ne méprisait plus Drago s'était un peu étrange on était déjà en début novembre quand même presque la fin du 1er trimeste enfin tout s'emebrouiller dans sa tête elle se reconnecta au autres .

**Dumbledore**: Ayant changé Miss je vais vous refaire passé sous le choixpeau mais je sais déjà dans les quels vous risquerez d'aller Gryfondors et Serpentard qui n'est pas tellement aussi mauvais que cela parrait puisque la preuves vous avez su trouver des amie et même peut être le père de votre enfant qui vie dans votre ventre

**Hermione **et **Drago **: Quoi ?

**Dumbledore**: Oh pour l'avenir ne vous en faîtes pas je vous l'aurez annoncer autrement et puis je sais que si vous rejoigner Serpentard les deux jeunes Weasley serons toujours là pour vous et pourra mangez a la tables des Serpentard si vous le désirer et je vous donne mon accord d'avance ou le contraire mais je pense que Mr Potter ne soit très content étant donner vos nombreuses disputes a cause de votre changement

**Hermione**: Pour le moment sa va mais je voi pas pourquoi il me détesterai et puis si je doit changer de maison je préfère être a Serpentard car là bas j'ai des amis et je pourrai come vous l'avez dit manger avec Ron et Ginny aussi a notre table, je ne me voi pas aller a la même table que Cho Chang car je ferai un meurtre

**Dumbledore**: Bien pour le moment je vais vous endormir apres j'enlevrai l'insonorisation pour que Mr Potter et Cormac en particulier entende que je vous dise de pourter Miss pour le moment car je supose que vous voulez que cela reste secret pour le moment étant donner que Mr Weasley n'est pas si musclé que vous et que Blaise est Blaise et reste avec sa belle dame

Il endormi la belle Gryfondors et désonorisa la piece il fit une grand geste et fit tombait les livres exprès pour voir si les élèves entendait et on entendit soudain des gens diren" Quest-ce que s'était ?" alors ils furent rassurer la belle Gryfondor s'endormi peu a peu tout en regardant un derniere fois le visage du jeune blond Ginny et Pansy dicutèrent ensemble pour savoir ou elle voulait donner rendez-vous a la belle jeune femme qui serait peut être plus une Gryfondors apres les cours et se opta donc pour le parc sur un banc en beton non loin du lac en fesant sa petite colère elle avait put réussir a repousser le cours pour le soir et elle ne pouvait pas aller au rendez-vous de 21 h mais le cours de McGonagall se terminerait 21 h comment allait elle faire pour lui échapper peut être qu'elle trouverai ou peut être allez voir le directeur sa lui semblait juste, les autres vit stupéfet la jeune femme fronca les sourcil le sort qu'avez jeter le directeur était un sort pour endormir son apparence et non son esprit donc elle pouvait pencer faire ce qu'elle voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas parler ni ouvrir les yeux ou la bouche mais elle devait rester sans faire la moindre grimaces quand elle sera transporter au bureau du directeur quand le directeur leur explique cela Drago s'approcha d'elle et lui expliquer sue quand il l'a porterai elle ne devait faire aucune expréssion elle aquiesta d'un oui de la tête le directeur expliqua a Drago qu'il fallait qu'il se montre rétissent il désonorisa la pièce puis ft un coup de baquette et fit tomber des livres pour voi si la piece avait bien été désonorisé et soudain on entendit des élèves dire "Quest-ce que s'était ?" le directeur fit un léger sourire puis commenca a jouer la scene

**Dumbledore**: Ce n'est pa sun service que je vous demande mais c'est une obligation

**Drago**: Moi porter une sang de bourbe mais vous êtes malade !

**Dumbledore**: Porté Miss Granger

Ils mit un bras sous les genous de la jeune femme et l'autre dans le dos et l'a souleva tous commenca a partir et sorté et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur devant les yeux de tout le monde Cormac avait tres bien entendu la conversation est été rassurer et Harry savait que s'était une magouille et qu'il se passé quelque chose peut être qu'il avait des doutes mais pas pour le choixpeau qui pourrai imaginez que Dumbledore voulait faire repasser la jolie brune sous le choixpeau et de plus Hermione Granger elle serai la seule d'avoir la chance de pouvoir de nouveau passer sous le choixpeau Quand la troupe d'ami d'Hermione accompagné du directeur passé devant Drago on le regardait très bizarrement mais Harry savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche oui il s'inquièter pour Hermione Dumbledore était il devenu fou pour demander a Drago de la porter ok Ron n'était pas le plus courageux et musclé mais il pouvait aussi et ainsi que Blaise pourquoi il a fallu Drago peut être que Pansy n'a pas voulu puisque Harry avait remarqué que Blaise et Pansy était ensemble il trouvait sa répugnant s'était le couple le plus patétique et horrible qui n'est jamais vu et puis s'était des Serpentard tous des lâches Drago avait un don qu'il cachait a tous hormi sa mère il pouvait lire les pensée des autres mais ne le disait a personne sa mère ne voulait pas que Lucius en sache un seul mot car il pouvait très facilement s'en servir et sa s'était très mauvais pour Drago il ne pourait jamais faire sa vie tranquil et paisible si son père le savait il serait sans cesse avec lui et devrait obéir et sa mère ne l'accepterai pas déjà qu'elle lutter pour éviter le pire pour son fils devenir mangemort son père voulait a tout prix qu'il le devienne et le jeune homme ne devait pas lui dire non car a chaque fois il recevait un "_Andoloris" _et sa sa mère ne le supporter pas elle pleurer a chaud de larmes tout les jours mais la petite soeur de Drago seul la famille de Blaise et Pansy savait qu'elle existait et il été si tendre avec sa soeur ce qui réchauffaitt le coeur de sa mère en voyant sa mais ce n'était pas du goût de Lucius lui sa le répugnait et le déranger tout le temp pour qu'il évite de devenir un bon un sang pur devait être mauvais envers les fille et les sang impur mais Drago ne pensait pas sa il avait pourtant obéit a cette règles jusqu'a cette été il avait enfin ressentit quelque chose en voyant cette jolie fille qui n'était qu'autre que sa pire ennemis bien sûre il l'avait détester en l'aimant intérieurement le châtiment du bel homme était quelque petite tortures pour sa petite soeur si il aimé une fois et sa sa ne lui convenait pas et obéissez mais il avait appris a sa petite soeur Léana 11 ans a se défendre et elle aimé son frère plus que tout. Il lut les pensée du jeune Harry Potter et eu un sourire discret Potter était jaloux, jaloux de lui car il portait la jeune femme la meilleure amie du Gryfondor et la petite amie secrete de Drago, Dumbledore avait réservé une très bonne surprise pour Drago dans son Bureau une fois arrivé au bureau de Dumbledore il déposa la jeune femme qui se réveilla et cligna des yeux et fit les gros yeux en voyant une petite fille avec des chveux blond très clair qu'il virent un peut au blanc la petite fille se mit a rire quand elle vit Hermione la regarder comme sa elle se doutait bien qu'elle était la jeune femme que Drago avait détester Léana était comme une confidente pour Drago lui n'avait pas vus sa soeur et baissa la tête quand il entendu le rire de sa jeune soeur elle se leva sous les regard étonné des Gryfondors et un peut de Pansy et Blaise car ils ne s'attendait pas a la voir ici, Léana s'approcha de son grand frère il avait les bras croisé sur son ventre elle mit une de ses main sur les bras croisé du jeune homme il leva légèrement la tête pour la regarder s'accroupissa a sa taille pour lui faire face et souria a pleine dent jamais les deux rouquin n'avait vus se sourire il l'a prit dans ses bras se leva et la fit pivoter dans les air tout en la tenant il la déposa lentement sur le sole pied aterre toujour dans les bras l'un de l'autre il se sépara d'elle et l'embrassa sur le front elle lui souria lui mit quelque mèches sur son visage derière ses oreilles, Léana elle mit sa main dans les cheveux de son grand frère et les secoua comme un petit caniche et se mit a rire

**Drago**: Sa c'est pas gentil, Que fait tu là tu m'a tellement manqué, Sava tu est forte, Lucius ne te fait pas soufrir et comment va maman ? et que c'est il passé pendant mon abs....

**Léana**: Stop ! Drago pas si vite enfin j'ai la même mémoire que toi alors c'est pas facile

**Drago**: Merci mais répond moi s'il te plait ? Je t'en pris

**Léana**: Je suis très joueuse alors je ne te répondrai pas

Il se mit a genous et mit ses mains l'un contre l'autre devant sa bouche et fit mine abattu les deux Weasley était très choqué par le comportement de Drago comment Drago serait il aussi gentil, Hermione l'avait dis qu'il était tendre mais elle savait qu'il était mystérieux et caché bien des choses et la preuve en été là elle souria a se spectacle Drago le vit et lui fit un sourire gêner et se mit a éclater de rire tout les regard se posé sur elle et se baissa la tête toute rougfe de honte elle n'avait jamais vu Drago comme sa sauf en été pour lui réclamer un bisous se qui la fit rire de nouveau en relevant la tête Léana et Drago prit le même air un air malfoyen un air d'intérogateur Ginny savait qu'elle venait de pensée a Drago et son été Ginny elle savit déjà tout sur tout de l'été mais n'été pas au courant de la soeur de Drago elle pensée que Hermione le savit déjà se qui la déçus légèrement pourquoi l'aurai elle caché et après tout peut être qu'elle avait promis ou encore le savait peut être elle avit comme même prit un air choqué, Drago et Léana tournèrent la tête pour se faire de nouveau face toujour dans la même position et semit a lui sourire et inspira fort en abandonnant elle céder a chaque fois son frère était plus fort qu'elle et sa elle ne puvait pas y changé et elle le savait et se mit a lui répondre

**Léana**: Tout d'abbord avant de te répondre je voudrais savoir pourquoi Hermione s'est mit a rire ?

**Drago**: J'en ai aucune idée

Hermione se sentait un peut visée et se mis a rougir elle avança vers eux avec un petit sourire il l'a regardèrent d'un air "Je veut une explication" s'était vraiment la soeur de Drago il n'y avait pas de doute et se mit a rire de nouveau cette fois tout le monde se posé vraiment des questions Drago lut les pensée de Hermione et fit les gros yeux seul sa soeur était au courant dans cette pièce pour son don Léana vit sa réaction et alors elle venait de savoir que s'était un peut gênant el fit un petit rire Hermione ne comprenait pas elle s'acroupissa a leur taille et parla tout bas

**Hermione**: Je rigole car...c'est un peut gêneant devant ta soeur qui te ressemble a 100% je dois dire, enfin bref ce qui me fait rire et votre ressemblante et ta réaction que je n'ai put voir qu'une fois quand tu as voulu un baiser et que je refuser

**Léana en riant**: Oh mon dieu Drago j'y crois pas

**Drago:** Bas c'est bon les filles tous les même que ce soit une blonde ou une brune j'y crois pas je parie que Weasley fille est pareil toute les filles sont contre moi

**Léana**: Je pense que Hermione qui je c'est est ta petite amie secrete n'est pas contre toi elle est simplement en train de te taquiner demande lui Hermione ?

**Hermione**: Comment tu connais mon prénom ? A oui tu as plutot un frère qui m'a détester pendant des année tu a surement entendu parlé de moi en tant que Granger ?

**Léana**: Granger ? Non il ma toujour dit que s'était le choix de Lucius et pas le sien il me disait qu'il n'aimer pas faire sa et que ...

**Drago**: Léana sa suffit s'il te plait répond moi !

**Hermione**: Je vous laisse

**Drago**: Tu peut rester enfin comme tu veut

**Hermione**: Non tu as surement plein de chose a raconter a ta petite soeur

Hermione se remit a sa place eux deux la regarder mais Drago se releva et se demanda enfin pourquoi elle était ici elle était pourtant admis a Beaubâtons pourquoi était elle a Poudlard aujourd'hui ? qui c'est Léana le voyait soucieux ainsi que Hermione et fronça légèrement les sourcils puis se tourna vers le professeur pourquoi les avait il emmenée ici s'était étrange le directeur fit apparaître 5 autres chaises couleur bordeau avec des bandelette or et agent au côtées des deux autres chaises déjà présentil leur fit signe de s'asoir Hermione étant déjà assis se demandait bien qui allait bien s'assoir a ses côtés elle fut étonné même très étonner de voir Léana s'assoir a côtés d'elle côtées droit a son côtées gauche s'était une jeune femme au cheveux bruns qui viré au noir s'était bien sûre Pansy Parkinson a Côtées d'elle se trouvé son charmant petit ami Blaise, a côtés de Léana se trouvait son frère a côtées de lui se trouvait la jeune rouquine pour éviter une disputes entre Ron et Drago malgrès qu'il pouvait se supportait a présent comme Ron l'avait défendu devant tout les élèves il l'avait défendus de Harry et oui le monde tournait a l'envers Harry était toujours mécontent de l'amitié qui se créer entre Drago et Hermione mais il ne savait pas toute l'histoire seule Ginny savait une partie de l'histoire Blaise et Pansy le savait mais Hermione n'était pas au courant mais elle se doutait qu'il connaisse toute l'histoire Ron savais juste qu'elle avais rencocntrer un garçons dont elle était vraiment amoureuse cela la rendait heureuse de pensée a lui et il l'avait remarqué, le directeur les regardait d'un air heureux, heureux de voir des Serpentard et Gryfondors dans la même pièce sans qu'il s'engueule aurait il peur de la colère de Hermione il s'sseya sur son fauteuille en vintage noir il regarda d'un regard très épanouis Drago fronça les sourcil ainsi que sa petite soeur Hermione elle prit un air étonner en voyant le professeur si épanouis, Pansy et Blaise se regardèrent du coin de l'oeil d'un air étrange sui voulait dire"Quest-ce qui lui arrive ?" Ron resta Ron il n'eut aucune expréssion Ginny elle souriait

**Dumbledore**: Miss Malfoy et Mr Malfoy inutile de froncer les sourcils et de me regarder ainsi je n'ai rien contre vous et pour répondre a votre réponse Mr Malfoy votre soeur est là car elle s'est fait comment dire viré votre père avait idée comme vous le savez de la mettre là bas pour éviter les scandale mais comme votre soeur a tout fait pour être viré elle n'a d'autre choix que de venir ici sans doutes qu'elle ferait un entrer fraquacente en allan rejoindre l'école masculine et votre mère a insister pour qu'elle soit a vos côtés je n'ai pas put dire non a votre mère elle vous aime tellement, Miss Granger vous vous changerai de maison que vous le vouliez ou non votre fort caractère a prit le dessus et vous avez beaucoup de coyurage certe mais votre rage de vengence et votre chagrin et votre lacheter a prit le dessus je ne dit pas que vous êtes laches mais vous ne baisser jamais les bras surtout quand il sagit de votre coeur je suis au courant de ce qui c'est passé avec Cormac McLageen et votre choix ma vraiment étonné rester avec lui pour qu'il ne dise rien a Lucius pour éviter toute torture a Mr Malfoy je trouve sa étonnant mais votre coeur a prit le dessus et votre colère contre le professeur a vraiment été incroyable et incontrolable je suis vraiment désoler de vous dire sa mais vous allez devoir changer de maison j'ai réunis ici les deux plus jeune Weasley car je sais très bien qu'il ne vous lacherons pas non je n'ai pas vraiment demandé a Mr Potter de venir car vos violente disputes ces temps ci sont très fréquentes et je pesne que cela ne s'arangera pas si vous irez a Serpentard

Ron était assez surpris tout comme les autres sauf Hermione qui ne réagit pas apart haussez les épaules tout doucement les mains entre ses cuisses la tête baisser elle n'en revenait pas de ce que le directeur venait de lui dire elle lache elle n'y croyait pas et pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas rester a Gryfondors elle n'avait rien fait pour cela arrive ok sa colère l'envahissez de plus en plus Pansy qui était a côté d'elle vit que ses yeux s'était noirci ainsi que Léana qui fit un coup de coude pour qu'il regarde et fit les gros yeux il se dit "Merd sa va péter" (Dzl pour l'expression) il voulait tellement être a ses côtés il avait aimé la voir dans cette état contre le professeur d'un côtés mais il avait été impréssionner et le directeur avait parler d'un bébé elle serait enceinte non cela était impossible elle avait été surprise tout comme lui mais il s'était ratrapé en disant pour plus tard mais ce plus tard n'était il pas dans 9mois il serait content vraiment content d'être père il montrerai a son fils qu'un père peut montrer beaucoup d'amour et non de la haine dès l'âge de 5 ans il lui avait fait subir des torture juste pour lui faire comprendre qui été le chef mais lui en avit rien a faire, il voulait désespèrement être a ses côtés la serrer dans ses bras la calmer il voulait s'assoir a la place de sa petite soeur mais il ne pouvait pas sinon Ron saurait tout et puis il était son ami il comprendrai et c'est sa vie elle fait ce qu'elle veut mais il l'aimer tellement jamais il n'avait aimé quelqu'un comme apart sa soeur et sa mère Hermione fesait partie des 3 femme de sa vie mais les deux autres était bien sûre sa mère et sa soeur qui d'autres il ne pouvait la trompé il n'aurait même pas le courage de regarder une autre fille comme il le fesait avec Hermione,il avait aimé voir Hermione dans cette colère cette rage contre le professeur de sa maison sa lui avait plus mais il avait été étonné aussi de cette colère qui avait été sorti de son coeur a cause de sa peine personne n'avait eu le privilège de cette colère appart bien sure Ron lui en avait eu plus d'une fois vus sa colère d'un rougé épouventable et sa changer de couleur a chaque colère et sa viré au noir s'était bien évidement une expréssion Ron avait vu sa colère plus d'une fois et de plusieur couleur il en avait l'habitutde maintenant mais n'avait jamais vu cette colère au part avant pas comme sa jamais elle n'aurai réagit comme sa surtout contre un professeur qu'est-ce que sa aurait été si sa avait été en cours de potion sa aurait été le malheurs pour Rogue le vase débordé de colère, Léana regarda son frère attentivement et fit un sourire caché elle savait ce qu'il voulait elle le connaissez par coeur comme un livre ouvert Drago avait ses mains sur ses cuisses, Léana posa une de ses main sur la main de celle de Drago celle qui était no loin d'elle il leva la tête et lui souria elle se leva brusquement tout les yeux se posé sur elle, elle piointa le siege vide a côté de Hermione il fit non de la tête elle prit son air énervé très énervé elle ne voulait pas voir son frère malheurerux pour un simple problème de personne il vit la colère sur le visage de sa jeune soeur il s'exécuta avec les gros yeux se n'était jamais bon de contrarier un Malfoy surtout qu'elle ressemblait énormément a son frère pas que le physique mais au tant que le caractère et son coeur était un peu plus doux s'était normal elle n'avait pas reçus toute cette préssion et ses tortures sur elle pour endursir son coeur mais Drago lui en avait toujours eut un mais ne l'avait montrer que a ses deux meilleurs amis qui son Pansy et blaise et bien sure sa mère et Léana et cet été il l'avait montrer a une autre personne qui avait un coeur en or et qui réchaufait qui quonque été malheureux et qui été tombait réellement amoureux d'elle, elle qui devait être son ennemis de toujour mais Hermione avait un don pour réconforté les personne au coeur brisé et dur, sous les regard étonné de tout le monde il se mit a regarder Léana pourquoi avait voulu que Drago se mette a côté de mon amie pensa Ron mais il se disa soudain que sa pouvait être Drago le fameux blond de l'été dont son amie été tombait amoureux elle ne lui avait pas dit toute la vérité mais lui avait confié qu'elle été tombait amoureuse d'un blond en France et qu'il été aussi amoureux d'elle et qu'il vivait en Angleterre sans trop lui dire d'avantage, soudain il comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire le prénom de ce fameux amoureux de l'été il se leva et fit les gros yeux Hermione venait de remarqué que Ron n'était pas si bête que sa elle baissa la tête honteuse elle avit peur de la réaction de son ami et Drago lui se mordit les lèvres en regardant sur les côtés pour éviter le regard du jeune rouquin, Ron fit un grand sourire s'approcha de son amie et la serra dans les bras etlle fut surprise qu'il ne lui face pas une crise oui s'était étrange il était heureux pour son amie et content que son mystére était résolu de savoir le prénom de son chéri il était content mais soudain fronça les sourcil de dégoût Hermione et Drago aperçus cette grimace.

**Ron**: Pourquoi tu sort avec ce débile de Cormac alors que tu as quelqu'un qui te rend heureuse et qui au moins te blesse pas le poignet et oui Hermione je l'est remarqué c'est complétement fous de sortir avec Cormac pour oublié Drago Malfoy et qu'importe de ce que dira ce Lucius Malfoy je le déteste il a fait plusieur fois accusé mon père pour des chose qu'il n'a fait et c'est pour sa que nous somme dans cette situation avec mes parents sinon crois moi nous serons plus riche mais sa je n'en veut qu'a son chèr Lucius qui sert de père a ses deux tête blonde je sais tu t'attendais a une crise de ma part mais je te signale que moi Ronald Bilius Weasley est ton meilleur ami et ne veut que ton bonheur et oublie cette abroutis de Potter si il réagit comme un fous je te jure que je le tuerai même si je tiens comme même a lui mais depuis quelque temps il te fait soufrir comme le fesait Drago euh attend c'est moi qui vient de l'appelai Drago oua je fait des effort juste pour toi sache que moi je ferait tout pour m'entendre avec ton futur mari et peut être un futur père je sais je rêvasse tout le temps mais cache que que je extraiment heureux pour je le serai encoe plus si tu fesait quelque chose pour moi.

Hermione ce leva qui lui était en face de sa chaise elle se leva elle lui fit face il recula d'un petit pas pour pas que leur visage ne soit trop près il mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un brève sourire pour qu'elle soit sûre qu'il dise que la vérité les larmes au yeux elle se mandait mais quel chose, quel chose veut il pour qu'il soir encore plus heureux serai-ce de lui dire que j'était jalouse quand il était avec Lavande

**Hermione les larmes au yeux**: Quel chose ?

**Ron:** Quitte moi cet abroutis de Cormac arrête de te faire du mal Hermione je n'aime pas te voir comme sa ce n'est pas une suggection que te fait mais un ordre quitte cet personne himonde même Ginny qand elle t'a vu avec elle avait eu une mine de dégoût je la connais elle a fait un sourire mais s'était bien un sourire forcé ma soeur est une très mauvaise comédienne je peut te le juré !

**Hermione**: Merci, si c'est un ordre je vais l'appliquer a la ligne mais je ne peut pas sinon Drago va se faire...

**Ron**: Non Hermione écoute pas le chantage de Monsieur McLageen c'est un abbroutis de première tout ce qu'il veut c'est couché avec toi ton corp n'appartiens qu'a toi tu en fait ce que tu veut et la seule personne qui a le droit de poser les yeux dessus est celui que tu aime et qui t'aime personne d'autre a tu bien compris et pour McLageen je m'en charge j'ai peut être l'air d'un imbécile d'une belette comme dit Drago ou d'un minuce mais on ne fait aucun mal a ma meilleure amie ma petite soeur personne tu m'entend si tu aurai été là cet été tu aurai vu ma force pour défendre ma soeur ok je n'ai pas la force de ses deux Serpentard mais j'en ai j'ai été tout aussi surpris que Ginny

**Ginny**: Ron a raison je t'ai raconté pour Crabbe qui voulait me violé et bas c'est Ron qui les a foutus hors service c'est pour sa que en début d'année Crabbe s'est éloigné le plus loin possible de Ron a voulu me violé et il en a payé les conséquence je vais peut être changé de sujet mais ou est passé le directeur ?

En effet le directeur était bien partis en discrétion il était dans la même pièce certe mais a l'étage dans la bibliothèque il avait concidéré de les laisser seul pour qu'il parle tranquilement sans être gêner personne ne l'avait remarqué, tout le monde se posé bien des questions s'était étrange personne non personne n'avait remarqué sa disparition si on peut dire disparition il s'était plutot éclipser pour ne pas les déranger il devait leur parlé mais pour plus tard il attendrai que leur discution émotionnell soit finit entre Gryfondors et Serpentard sa n'avait jamais été le grand amour mais depuis cet été le directeur savait bien que bien des choses avait changé Hermione était revenu avec plus de caractère Drago avec plus de coeur ainsi que Pansy et Blaise, Ron accepter tous même les serpentard se qui étonna pas mal de gens en particulier Drago et Hermione, Ginny elle, elle rester elle même elle n'avait jamais vraiment détester les Serpentard mais ne le montrer pas elle n'avait jamais rien eu contre eux sauf au magasins de bouquins quand Drago et son père les avit fait par de leur méprit en vers eux mais elle savait très vite pardonner et avait oublier cette histoire et de plus elle savait que Hermione finirait par aimé Drago et lui ausssi donc elle était vraiment contente pour eux et elle avit découvert tout une autre Pansy


End file.
